


The consequences of choices

by niquess



Series: Sacrifices [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Multi, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Alpha Pack, True Alpha Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niquess/pseuds/niquess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning stiles went downstairs to find everyone dressed with bags packed. Looking around the house questioningly, he asked “where are we going?”<br/>Deucalion solemnly replied “Beacon Hills”.</p><p>The alpha pack have to go back to Beacon hills for the Darach; Stiles has to meet his old pack.</p><p>Ps. Read the first part to this, "sacrifices"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for everyone, but in particular:  
> Silvertemper  
> wordsmakeme  
> bartios  
> KidWithCoolShoes  
> Sweetie_Blu

It was hard adjusting to – that was for sure. Stiles was in a completely place. More like an entirely different world to him. It was weird, not waking up to the feel of his old bed, hearing his dad grumble downstairs as he hit his toe on the door or had to leave for his early shifts down at the station. It was really weird not driving roscoe in the morning, occasionally picking up Isaac for school. There was no Jackson to argue with; no Lydia to simultaneously hate and adore. Or a Derek he could claim to loathe, but instead secretly admire and love from afar. Instead, he was the small fish too small for the pond, now in the sea surrounded by sharks.

Stiles didn’t really fit in here. It had been a few weeks, and no physical harm had come to him as of yet – but that was just mere luck. He knew kali and Ennis were just itching for their turn against him. Surprising – or not, stiles thought ironically, peter was right at home here with them. Well why wouldn’t he be? Surrounded by vicious, troublemaking wolves such as he, all bloodthirsty. It was practically a dream come true for peter. But in all honesty, stiles couldn’t have don’t it without him.

But stiles had to admit, peter was there for him when he didn’t think he had anyone. Peter watched out for him, taught him to control his powers on the full moon and was trying to teach him to shift.

He wasn’t doing too well with that. In addition, the pack was trying to teach him how to kill. Currently though? He wasn’t doing too well with that. It was weird Peter thought. As a human stiles had been willing to kill, but as a wolf he wasn’t.

What peter didn’t understand, stiles thought in frustration, was that killing a bad guy was reaaaaaally different to killing a young kid for no other reason than except it being Deucalion’s orders. The rest of the wolves had found it easy to do, but stiles couldn’t do it unless he had a legitimate reason – he had only considered it if his life, or the lives of his friends, was in danger. Only in extreme circumstances where life and death was threatened by someone truly evil or dark. However, besides that small point – the killing and Kali and Ennis- Stiles didn’t find it too bad here. It wasn’t him home, but it may come to be soon.

There were some similarities. They lived in a small house, stiles and peter sharing a large room until Deucalion found them another house, or when they moved on. In the mornings, Stiles would wake up to breakfast, a large kitchen full on hungry wolves. Only this time, stiles wasn’t on the outside looking in with interest and disgust, as the wolves dug in. this time, he too had a piled plate full of fatty foods that he scoffed down completely. Following breakfast, he would often have to go to Deucalion for teaching. Later that day, he would meet the twins who would teach him how to fight with his powers – and Ennis and kali who would test him. The worst part was when they made him run, testing how far he could get away from them without being caught. In the beginning, he was doing pitifully. Now? He was marginally better. Deucalion said it was because he had accepted his wolf side quicker than most. That was true. Stiles didn’t feel that much differently from when he was a human.

“Stiles, have you even slept?” Stiles turned his head to the side, meeting the curious gaze of Peter’s from across the room. Peters body was still laying on his bed, body facing upwards to the ceiling but his head in Stiles’ direction.

“a little” Stiles replied, shrugging slightly, voice worn. Peter sighed, eyes flashing darkly in irritation and – was that concern?

“you need to let it go” he commanded easily. Stiles snorted shaking his head.

“it isn’t that easy. I can’t just let go of a whole life – of friends and family”

“I did”

“yeah well that’s because- “he begun spitefully, cutting himself off and looking sheepishly towards the Beta werewolf. Peter nodded.

“that’s precisely why, who did I have left? Derek and Cora? They could never forgive me. I heard most of my family burn to death, and killed those who lived. Its better I left Beacon hills. That place is poison – where people go to die” he murmured bitterly, eyes darkening. Stiles swallowed awkwardly, nodding in understanding. He didn’t blame Peter, not really. He had seen most of his family die, spent six years in a comatose state and then went crazy with power in an attempt to kill his remaining family. Peter seemed sane now, but stiles could never really figure him out.

“and probably because you might have killed them” stiles suggested innocently, eager to hear what peter would say. Head cocked to the side, listening out for Peter’s heartbeat.

“yes. I craze power, and I can’t hide that. I spent so long weak and alone, Stiles. I don’t expect you to understand. I’ve regained my sanity, but not my power. I will never – never, be left alone weak” he vowed, voice angry with a tinge of sadness. His heartbeat remained completely steady. Stiles knew it was the truth. The complete and utter conviction he heard in peter’s voice made him regret his actions towards the wolf. He couldn’t imagine living a life like that. Being alone – abandoned by your family, weaker than ever. Especially now that stiles were a wolf, he didn’t want to think how it would change his life if he went back to being a human.

“I don’t want your pity stiles” peter snarled, stiles nodded looking up to the ceiling.

“I miss my family”

“I know. But they’re not here anymore. The pack is your family” Peter said with conviction. Stiles didn’t know if he truly meant it or not? Did he want stiles to feel like family so he would be able to stay to? Probably. Maybe he wanted stiles to become the werewolf he could’ve always been, most likely.

“anyway. It’s time to get up” stiles sighed, letting out a small yawn as he sat up in his bed. Pulling the covers off him, he nodded to Peter as he exited the room. Walking down the brown wood stairs, he glanced out of the windows to the sight of the vast forest. It was a great day today, the blue skies were clear and the sun seemed to be shining brightly. Running his hand along the beige wall, stiles was still immersed in thought as he entered the kitchen.

The twins were already seated at a table, a large porcelain plate adorned with crispy bacon, fried eggs, multiple slices of toast and beans. They looked up in unison at his entry, smiling at him before continuing to eat their breakfast. Pulling out a plate for himself, stiles dumped bacon and eggs on his plate. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the island opposite them.

“morning stiles” Aiden greeted.

“morning” he hailed back, digging into his breakfast.

“everything okay?” Ethan asked him, flashing a minute smile as he looked at stiles for a few moments. Stiles nodded, not trusting himself to speak lest they hear the lies. It was awkward, he supposed. Last time they figured out he was lying; they hadn’t said anything but still acted unusual towards him. In the morning, after his dreams, stiles missed Beacon hills the most. But as the day passed, he found himself forgetting his old memories and thinking on his new pack.

The familiar ‘click-click’ against the tiled floor signalled Deucalion’s entrance into the kitchen. He was able to locate the plates of food with easy, grabbing the handle of the server and making himself a plate. Twisting suddenly, he sat down beside stiles.

“good morning” he offered the three wolves, who all replied with a grunt. He smiled – a small vicious smile. Stiles had figured it out though. Even when Deucalion was genuinely happy, his smiles still seemed like threats rather than a sign of his joviality.

“morning young ones” Peter’s slick voice commented cheerfully as he entered the spacious kitchen, grabbing the bottle of orange juice and sitting down on the tall island chairs beside the twins. Smirking at them, he nodded towards Deucalion.

The man in question smirked, raising an eyebrow. “I hope you don’t mean myself to be a young one?” he asked slyly, teasing Peter lightly. Peter laughed, blue eyes twinkling in delight.

“never, you yourself seem experienced and much older”

“too old?”

“never” Peter replied, leering slightly.

Stiles watched them both with interest, mind running quickly as he saw the tension between the two wolves. Evidently, the twins noticed it too as they both seemed grossed out. “eurgh” Aiden blurted, eyes wide as he stared at them in horror. “are you flirting?”

But neither one of them replied, instead choosing to smirk as they looked at each other. Stiles was still curious. How did Deucalion see? Stiles never had the courage to ask him outright, instead choosing to ponder it to himself quietly.

“yuck. They totally are” Ethan summarised, looking from Peter’s gleaming eyes to his uneaten breakfast. Pushing the plate away, he slid off the seat. Waving a hand to those still seated, he walked away and was quickly followed by his twin.

“okay, I’ll leave you to it” Stiles awkwardly said, he too leaving his plate uneaten and disappearing. As he followed the twins to the living room, he glanced back. Deucalion and Peter seemed content to eat in silence, but both of them had small smirks on their faces. Stiles shuddered. Uh uh, no way. He was not going get laid _after_ Peter. After Peter and a blind alpha.

-

 

Sinking into the large, comfortable leather seats of the sofa, stiles let out a small sigh. Shutting his eyes, a faint smile on his lips he relaxed.

“hey stilinski” one of the twins called. Opening his left eye, stiles peered at the twins sitting at the table together.

“come play with us”

“what are you playing?”

“it’s a game to enhance senses”

“there’s severally boxes. You have to open them and guess what four scents are from it”

“sure, why not? “he asked, standing up and walking the short distance to the table.

Ethan handed him an old worn box, around 10cm in length and five in width. Opening it cautiously, stiles moved his nose closer and sniffed hesitantly.

“um, I smell – is that honey? Its sweet. Mixed with, something sharp? Um, citrusy. Lemon?”

“no, inhale deeper”

“okay, I think its orange. Is that right?”

“yeah. What else do you smell?”

“something musky. Like – tobacco? Cigars?”

“uh huh. And?”

“oh – this one’s hard. But it smells like oil. Not motorcycle oil – just normal one?”

“yeah, but try to identify what it is”

“ok. It smells like sun – so sunflower oil?”

“congratulations stiles, your sense of smell is better” Aiden informed him, eyes twinkling slightly.

Clapping his hands together, stiles gestured for the next one. He was feeling confident now – he wanted to see just how good he was at scenting things.

“if you’re done now, stiles, could you please come to my study?” stiles heard Deucalion call from upstairs. Shrugging regretfully and nodding shortly at the boys, stiles stood up and ran up the stairs. Coming to the end of the corridor, stiles knocked on the large mahogany door which was ajar, before pushing it open. Deucalion was seated at his table, a long oak table with several doors. Behind Deucalion was the wide windows, overlooking the back of the forest – the several hues of green and brown intermixing together beautifully. The sunlight lit up Deucalion’s study, as he never used artificial lighting. To the left of the study, were shelves filled entirely with books and notes and boxes containing unknown items.

Stiles felt like asking why he had books if he couldn’t see, but thought better of it, instead choosing to sit down on the sofa like seats opposite the oak table. To the right of the room, was a larger sofa he presumed Deucalion slept on, and another smaller table filled with several vials of different liquids and ashes.

“so, what’s up?” he asked casually, looking over the mans wearied face. As a human, he had been able to see the stress lines and marks on his face. As a werewolf, he was able to see closer – to identify the tiny little scars on the man’s face. His eyes drew downwards; to the necklace he wore. He had never seen Deucalion without it; no matter what time of day it was. It was an old necklace, several years old. A metal chain, worn with scratches upon the surface. But the tiny little hoops linking together were as strong as ever. On the end of the chain, was a carved wolf. The wolf was shaded and carved in extreme detail; a fully shifted wolf, its head tilted up to the invisible moon as its tail hung long. Upon its body, two different shades were carved in. the wolf seemed majestic, limber and strong. Stiles noticed how Deucalion treasured it, hand absently brushing along it – he did it without even noticing sometimes, just when he strayed in thought.

Stiles – once again, didn’t want to ask. But this time he knew what it was. When Deucalion had bent low, he had seen initials – tiny ones, carved right where the wolfs heart should be.

**A.A.**

Alexander Argent, Deucalion’s killed mate. Stiles couldn’t help feeling guilty and pitiful every time he saw it. The slight twitching of Deucalion’s nose signalled he could smell it.

“Stiles, I am here to further your education. I have a proposition for you”

“what?”

“what is the duty of the alpha pack?” he returned the question with a question, tone frighteningly absent of any emotion. Stiles shut his eyes briefly, before opening them and going to continue.

“the duty of the alpha pack is to ensure law” he listed tonelessly. “this is done by observing dangerous packs – making a decision on whether to kill or let live. The alpha pack contains the maximum power of any wolf. They put duty to the law before anything else.”

“good” Deucalion commented, a faint smirk playing on the edge of his lips. He nodded, then stretched out a hand for the manila envelope, handing it to stiles.

“Read it out” he commanded.

Stiles cleared his throat.

“ **Report: Jameson Pack, Washington.**

**Misgivings: incompetent alpha – responsible for rumoured 45 deaths – both human and supernatural.**

**Pack: unstable, new turned wolves – rumoured to be aggressive and uncontrollable.**

**Threat level: 4.**

**Observation: immediately. Advice: termination** ”

Stiles was furious, hands trembling and shaking uneasily. Throwing the envelope on the floor, he stood up snarling. Deucalion looked up at him, perfectly still and calm.

“problem?” he asked.

“problem?!” stiles laughed manically. “yes there is! You’re going to go and kill people, based off rumours!”

“no. you’re going to kill them” Deucalion corrected. Stiles stood still for an instant before exploding.

“no no! no way, I’m not doing it” he protested, shaking his head continuously.

“and it has been confirmed by three packs” Deucalion added, tapping his finger against the wooden desk before him. Stiles laughed again.

“I really don’t care. We’re not doing this” he yelled. That set of Deucalion. He stood, snarling. Eyes flashing red, pale face rapidly turning grey as he shook.

“YOU DON’T HAVE A CHOICE. IM AN ALPHA. IM **THE ALPHA** ” he roared, scaring Stiles straight to the bone. He swore he could feel the whole house shaking from the forceful roar. Stiles took a step back as Deucalion quickly manoeuvred himself around the table and instantly stood in front of stiles. Fangs lowered menacingly, he leaned forward into stiles face.

The rapid change from intense anger to calm scared stiles more than the roar did. Standing still silently, stiles could understand why this man was feared in rumours.

“you don’t have a choice” he whispered menacingly, cool breath dusting along stiles’ face. He shivered.

“you don’t, get a say. We’re going. You’re going. You will do as I command, or I will take this to mean you are no longer part of the pack. If you’re not in my pack – then beacon hills is no longer protected” he threatened viciously, striking fear into stiles’ heart. He stuttered, gasping in uneven breaths.

**Knock knock**. “hope I’m not interrupting?” Peter asked, opening the door and walking in. his voice instantly changed the atmosphere. Deucalion rocked back, turning his head in Peters direction as he smiled accommodatingly at the new guest.

“I think you should go stiles” Deucalion suggested, his voice entirely calm. Stiles swallowed loudly, nodding and left the tense room quickly. Shutting the door behind him, only Peter and Deucalion were left.

“so, what happened?” Peter asked carefully, sitting down on Deucalion’s private sofa. Deucalion sighed, stepping forward towards him.

“I told him our destination. He refused, told me that we weren’t going” Deucalion snarled lightly, eyes flashing red once again.

“he has no right” Peter concluded simply. Deucalion nodded.

“we will make him into a proper alpha. One who kills. How?” he asked Peter, turning in his direction slightly. Peter nodded slightly.

“make him see just how bad they are. He will only kill if they deserve it. In the meantime, let’s talk about you” he suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

“what about?” Deucalion asked him casually.

“anything. Tell me about you. What you were like before the alpha pack”

“weak” Deucalion summarised. “in love. Happy with the pack I had before” he confessed.

Peter nodded in understanding. “same. Only I’m weak now. I was happy once – the younger brother of the famous Hale. Talia Hale, who commanded respect, who could fully shift. Then the fucking argents came. Seduced my nephew, killed my family” his tone turned dark. “and I had to listen – weak” he spat.

Deucalion nodded thoughtfully. “and that’s why you came with us?”

“yes”

“you felt weak for so long, you wanted to feel strong. You crave power” he interpreted correctly, turning slightly towards peter who nodded.

“yes”

“you will not take it from me or my pack”

“I wouldn’t live if I did”

“why did you leave your only family behind?”

“because as much as I love them, I hate them. I hate that Derek was seduced – that he couldn’t tell who she was. That I, his closest friend, didn’t notice” he confessed. “I’m angry, even now, that after burning to near death – being comatose for six years. My nieces and nephew ran” his eyes grew slightly watery, voice thick. “they ran and left me behind. Six years in the same seat, no cool air, no sunshine. Staring at the same, blank wall” he sniffled, trying to hide it in a cough. “I was alone. Their family, and they abandoned me. So when she came back, I killed her. Yeah, I was insane. But a large part of it was to make her hurt. I couldn’t understand how they could leave so easily” he finished, voice sounding broken. His glazed eyes looked up to see Deucalion staring intently at him, head cocked to the side in interest.

“we won’t do that to you” he offered. “I don’t allow betas in an alpha pack, but I will allow you peter hale. Maybe because I understand you”

“do you?” peter asked suddenly. “understand me?”

“yes. My pack betrayed me. Killed my mate, as a hunter blinded me. I killed them all – out of revenge and anger. Losing a mate can drive you to insanity”

“not can. Does. I experienced it myself” peter laughed quietly, bitterly.

“mate?” Deucalion asked sharply. Peter nodded again.

“yeah. My wife. Not many talk about it. Well no one does” he laughed depreciatingly. “I heard her burn. I was trapped, I heard her screaming. The only thing that made it better – well as good as it can be – is that she didn’t scream for me. She shouldn’t have been with me anyway. I dragged her down. She was too pure, too good for me. And she died, screaming and burning. Her beautiful voice ripped raw, her smooth skin burnt to ashes. I could smell it. _God, I could smell it_. Never had I ever wished for human senses, so I couldn’t hear her and my family die in the most painful way possibly” Peter choked, voice full of tears. He looked down, immersed in his foul thoughts.

Then a warm hand above his snapped him out of it. He looked up, to find Deucalion sitting patiently beside him, hand on his. Deucalion said nothing just hummed. Then he looked up at Peter.

“I understand, more so than others. I did not lose my whole family, but I did lose my mate in similar circumstances” he offered. Patting Peter on the hand he stood up.

“the alpha pack is designed for strength. Stick around long enough and you will grow strong again” he murmured, shutting the door behind him”

-

 

Stiles squinted as he turned his head up to the sky, smiling as he took in the sunshine. The cool breeze was soothing, especially after the shitfest he had experienced earlier the morning with Deucalion.

“Stilinski, on your feet” Ennis barked, appearing seemingly out of nowhere from the forest. Sighing, Stiles stood up, brushing the grass off his jeans.

Ennis stood in front of him, snarling ferociously. Lifting up his hands in a gesture of fists, he beckoned for stiles to move forward.

“c’mon, attack me” he commanded. Stiles turned his head to the twins who were watching from the corner. They offered no reprieve. Sighing, stiles nodded and tried to focus himself.

Running forward, he raised a fist to- claws swiped into his chest as a fist hit his sternum with enough force sending him flying backwards. He hit the ground with a **thump**. “ah shit” he swore, pain coursing through his body. He run his hand along his stomach that was bleeding rapidly. As he tried to sit up, he cursed as pain sparked in his body. Opening his eyes, he saw Ennis stalking towards him. Getting to his knees, stiles looked up –

Ennis’ foot smashed into Stiles’ face. He was thrown backwards, head slamming on the grass as his nose instantly broke, blood gushing out of it akin to water from a hose. Coughing, he winced. A clawed hand gripped his ankle, pulling him up into the air as he was thrown again. A foot stamped down on his chest. **Crack**. Stiles felt his left rib break.

“ahhh!” he cried out, reaching out a hand to swipe to foot away. It was no use, as Ennis seemed to be concentrating all of his strength into that one foot to keep stiles pinned to the ground. Resting his head back on the ground, panting breathlessly, stiles was unable to focus.

“Stiles!” Ethan yelled. “you’re not a human anymore. Think like a wolf. Think like a fucking werewolf” he called out to stiles.

Stiles wanted to. He did, but he was so goddamn tired. His entire body ached – he couldn’t move even if he wanted t. right now he was having trouble even breathing, as an immense pressure seemed to bear down on his chest. He wanted to ask Ennis to leave him alone, but his dignity and pride wouldn’t allow that.

“do something stilinski” Ennis commanded. If he couldn’t stiles would try to mouth of. But he couldn’t.  he heard Ennis laugh, before a body wrenching pain descended on his face. Thankfully, the darkness enveloped him pretty quick after that.

When stiles awoke, he felt immensely better. He twisted his head to check his surroundings, finding that he was back in his room. Stiles settled in bed, pulling up the covers so he could settle.

“no, I don’t think so” he heard Peter comment, before he was pulled from bed.

“what the hell Peter?”

“no stiles. Get the fuck up now” he commanded, pulling stiles up and shoving him towards the door. Stiles whirled, roaring and flashing his eyes. it didn’t phase peter in the slightest, as he raked his claws along Stiles’ face and quickly jabbed him in the stomach. Stiles launched at Peter, but peter quickly ducked it and spun to his left. As stiles now had his back to him, Peter kicked him with his right foot, knocking him to the ground. He quickly pounded, smashing his fist into Stiles face. Stiles arched back in pain – the wrong move. Peters clawed hand wrapped around his throat, as his other hand remained poised to slash Stiles’ throat.

“wha-what the hell peter?” Stiles cried out, struggling minutely to escape Peter’s grasp.

“listen to me Stiles” he hissed in his ear. “you’re weak. Don’t think because you’re a wolf, an alpha, you’re strong. Ennis beat the shit out of you today. I did it again. Take. This. Seriously” he commanded, sinking his claws deeper in Stiles’ throat with every punctured word. Stiles gasped, his inner wolf completely ferocious at being submissive.

“If you don’t, you will die” he warned Stiles, suddenly releasing him. Stiles coughed out, standing up quickly. Peter’s back was already turned to him. He was sitting down, reading a book. Stiles didn’t say anything, just decided to walk downstairs instead.

He found Ennis outside with Kali, both of them a few miles into the woods, silently looking at the dark night. Stiles cautiously approached them.

“hey um – I was wondering if you could teach me again?” he asked quietly, stilling as twin alpha gazes turned to him. Kali smirked, as Ennis shrugged. He stood, muscles rippling terrifyingly.

“um” stiles muttered, freezing as the shityness of the idea finally dawned on him.

“come at me” Ennis ordered. Stiles nodded. This time, he didn’t run straight on like he had done before – like he would if he was human. This time he ran, feinting left. As Ennis shifted to his right, moving his fists out to protect his right side, stiles quickly changed his target and shifted to his right. He hit Ennis by his left ribs with two concise punches, using his claws to slice the chest and aiming for the face. Ennis reacted quickly, knocking stiles to the ground with his wrist. Stiles fell, quickly rolling on the grass and sitting back up. He jumped low, crashing into Ennis’ legs where he then raked upwards. Ennis bucked, but stiles had dug his claws in so he couldn’t be moved.

Stiles found himself reacting, fangs dropping and eyes flashing. As his claws dug deeper into Ennis’ stomach, stiles thrust his head down by Ennis’ collarbone and bit as deep as he could manage. Both he and Ennis roared in unison – Ennis in pain, Stiles full of savageness as he threw his head back, a meaty part of Ennis’ flesh in his teeth. Spitting out the flesh, he used both his fists to pummel Ennis. Aiming for the face and the ribs in particular, something happened.

Stiles instantly felt zoned out. The loud fleshy punches, the **thwap thwap** was blurred, instantly becoming soundless. Stiles felt in a haze, looking down on Ennis’ writhing body as his own fists pounded into the flesh. As Ennis’ face become bloody, stiles felt himself overcome with a sense of accomplishment and pride.

Then as suddenly as he was thrust into it, he was ripped out of it. Claws stuck in his neck pulled him backwards. As he was thrust on his back, he looked up to see kali. She jammed her foot on his neck, pressing hard. This time though, he didn’t wriggle helplessly as he did last time. Wrapping his own fist around her ankle, he squeezed as hard as he could. He felt the bone crush beneath his fists. Kali howled in pain. As soon as she was distracted, stiles used all of his weight to topple her balance. As she stumbled, he sat upright, launching himself upwards. He attacked Kali as quick as he could, moving from left to right and attempting to strike her anyway he could.

He got in a threw hits before a pressure hit him from behind. As stiles fell to the floor once again, he couldn’t get up this time. Ennis had his entire body on Stiles’ back, holding him down as Kali kicked at Stiles head repeatedly. For the second time that day, Stiles felt into blissful unconsciousness.

-

“urghhhh” Stiles groaned, opening his eyes blearily. This time he found he was in the living room, body sprawled on the floor as everyone else was seated on the sofas eating. As the scent of pizza hit him, his stomach rumbled in hunger. Trying to sit up, stiles found he couldn’t. his stomach was an array of claw marks and bruises that were slowly fading away.

“welcome back to the land of the living” he heard Deucalion comment in an amused tone. Simply grumbling, stiles hoisted himself up and thrust himself into the seat between the twins. Aiden instantly handed him a slice of pizza, to which he smiled in thanks and begun to rapidly devour the pizza.

“so stiles, I heard you got the shit beat out of you” Aiden commented, laughing. Stiles nodded, smiling sheepishly.

“but in all fairness, I got some back” Stiles shot back, glancing to where Ennis and Kali still had some lingering cuts. Ennis snarled, but Kali didn’t. instead, her eyes twinkled – leading Stiles to believe she was a little bit proud of what he had done.

“well until you can fight without getting knocked out, it’s nothing to brag about” Peter told him lazily, smirking as Stiles rolled his eyes.

“can you do that?”

“fight against an alpha? Of course”

“I’d be interested to see that” Deucalion told him, raising an eyebrow. Peter shrugged smugly.

“we’ll have a one on one sometime” he told him, to which Deucalion simply laughed and nodded agreeably.

Stiles frowned, looking to the twins. What was up with Deucalion’s and Peters friendship? It was weird. Straight up.

“well make sure Stiles is at least passable, by the end of the week” Deucalion commanded, looking directly at Kali who nodded seriously.

“why so soon?” Stiles asked. At this, the tension in the room racketed.

“we’ll be in Washington by tomorrow night” Deucalion told him. Stiles opened his mouth to argue, but decided not to. Instead he just nodded in agreement. Deucalion’s smile showed that he was pleased Stiles didn’t mouth of.

“so I suggest you all get some good night’s sleep” he advised, standing up and walking to his room. Aiden finally stole the remote, changing it from the news to a comedy show. He instantly started laughing, provoking Ethan to also laugh. As stiles looked around, he saw Ennis and Kali snuggled up under a blanket nuzzling each other; Ethan and Aiden nudging each other playfully; Peter smiling faintly as he took a swig of beer. As the laughter in the room increased, Stiles felt at peace – for the first time in a long time.

-

The two packs were sitting in Derek’s loft, celebrating Melisa’s birthday together. As everyone smiled and enjoyed the day, they couldn’t help but notice that things weren’t the same. Stiles wasn’t there, which made all the difference.

As Melissa stood up, she raised her glass of champagne and cleared her throat in preparation to speak. Smiling widely, she begun.

“I’d like to thank everyone who put this together. It’s been a very enjoyable birthday- “she faltered, face dropping as she looked to the sheriff. “but I miss stiles. It’s not the same without him. So, wherever he is, whatever he’s doing, I wish him luck” she said aloud, her throat catching as her eyes watered.

“hey mum, its ok” Scott leapt up instantly, cuddling her to comfort her. She nodded, sniffling again.

“hey, why don’t we try to call peter? See if we can speak to him?” Allison suggested. The sheriff and Melissa visibly perked up, as Derek’s eyes flashed. Nodding, Melissa took out her phone. Scott gently took it from her, placing it on loudspeaker as they rang for Peter.

“Hello?” Peter’s voice asked.

“hey peter, its Scott. We was wondering if stiles was there?” Scott asked unsurely. Peter was silent for a moment.

“you can’t speak to him directly, but I can take you to him? You can hear his voice” he suggested neutrally.

Scott nodded, then realised peter couldn’t see, so choked out a “yeah”

“okay” peter told him, silent for a second as everyone heard him walking down the stairs. They could all hear the background noise.

“ew Aiden you’re disgusting!” they heard Stiles exclaim. The sheriff and Derek cheered up, sitting up quicker and leaning forward with an interest.

“just do it stiles!”

“no way, you do it” Stiles laughed, his voice echoing.

“hey peter what are you doing? Come here, stiles is going to eat this disgusting goop”

“no way. Uhuh. I’ll fight you for it” Stiles threatened. The twins laughed even louder, as even peter was heard.

Then a thwap was heard and the outraged noise of shock from one of the twins.

“no way. You did not just throw a banana at me!” the twin shouted out. Stiles laughed.

“I’m going to get you!” he shouted. Stiles was heard running away, laughing loudly.

“Deucalion, Deucalion!” stiles cried out. “help meeee” his cheerful voice faded away as Peter presumably went upstairs.

“okay?” he asked.

“yeah” Scott replied.

“good, I don’t think you should call back for a while. We’re busy” Peter suggested. Scott was instantly saddened.

“is he ok?”

“he’s fine. You heard him. He’s good here” Peter told them.

“-PETER. I need your help, Deucalion’s join the twins” Stiles screamed from downstairs, yelling in between laughter.

“I’ve got to go” peter told them, hanging up quickly.

“well at least it looks like he’s happy” Melissa said faintly, wiping away her tears. The sheriff also nodded, smiling and looking more relaxed than he had been in a while.

As stiles trudged into the hotel room, he slung his bag onto the floor and dove for the bed, letting out a large moan when he sunk into the feathered mattress.

“yes” he gasped in pleasure, rolling his eyes at the condescending look peter sent him. Shrugging, stiles rolled over to his stomach and pulled the covers over him.

“go away” he moaned, waving Peter away. Peters laughed shortly, slinging on his jacket and leaving the room. Entering the next hotel room, he found Deucalion sitting on his bed relaxing.

“hey” Peter greeted, nodding towards Deucalion as he sat down on the bed. The alpha wolf nodded back to him, shuffling upwards.

“so what are we going to do about Stiles?” he asked Deucalion

“we’re going to take him with us when we go to the pack. So he can see himself what it’s like” Deucalion replied.

“okay. So, tell me something interesting about you” Peter suggested, casually taking a bottle of beer from the mini bar and drinking it.

“hm. What would you like to know?”

“about you being blind. What’s it like?”

“not that much different actually. I can still see outlines and shapes. I can see faces, and my senses are heightened. The only thing I don’t have is colour”

“so you can see me?”

“yes”

“really? What do I look like?”

“dark hair. Strong jaw line. Blue eyes. sharp smile. Nice teeth” Peter grinned arrogantly.

“how do you know I have blue eyes?” he asked

“I remembered from before” Deucalion informed him.

“really? From all those years ago?” Peter asked, mouth slightly ajar.

“yes. I couldn’t forget it” Deucalion told him, shifting closer to where Peter was. Peter found those dulled out grey eyes enticing. Deucalion rumbled from deep within his chest, and peter found his own teeth descending. They stayed still for a moment. Then they pounced. Deucalion leant forward, grabbing peter by the back of his neck and clashing his lips downwards to Peter’s. peter responded enthusiastically, body being pushed backwards onto the bed as he continued to kiss Deucalion.

-

Stiles sat in the back of the large car, looking out the window watching as they rapidly drove past all the houses. Deucalion and Ennis were upfront. Stiles was sitting beside the twins, as Kali and peter sat behind them. Each one of the werewolves were immersed in their own thoughts. Stiles didn’t really want to be here, but he was trying to make an effort for his pack. That was right. His pack – he was part of the pack, and felt kind of close with them now.

They were all dressed in black today – an intimidation technique he supposed. Ennis’ clothes were tight around his body, and Kali went barefoot to show off her freaky toe nails. Peter’s hair was slicked back, leather jacket adorning his body. Deucalion, weirdly, looked the most intimidating. Dressed in slacks, leather shoes and a shirt, he had an intimidating aura. His grey eyes seemed to glow with malevolence.

 

-

They arrived at the residence eventually, a large home by the forest – similar to the house they had stayed in before. Deucalion took the lead, walking to the entrance and knocking on the door. Stiles found it odd that they didn’t immediately do the scare tactic they had done in beacon hills, but he supposed it was because they didn’t want to gain another alpha, just kill.

A young girl opened the door, peering out. At the sight of several of them, her grey eyes grew wide. She started breathing heavily and attempted to shut the door – unable to by the sudden movement of Ennis who pushed the door open.

“we’re looking for Mr Jackson” Deucalion informed her politely. As she opened the door cautiously, she nodded silently and gestured for them to follow her. Stiles noticed that this girl – who couldn’t be more than fifteen – seemed completely worn out. Her blond hair was string, her clothes tattered and worn. They followed her into the living room, where three males were seated.

“um. Sir. You have guests” she told them timidly, flinching when the man in the middle turned immediately. She looked down to the ground, waiting her orders. The man stood and stalked over to her, hitting her in the face. “go finish the food” he commanded. She nodded severely times, turning quickly and exiting the room. Stiles watched her go, noting with unease that she didn’t seem very happy here.

“who are you? And what the fuck are you doing in my home?” he yelled to Deucalion. Instantly – and in a way that was really cool – every single member of the alpha pack flashed their eyes in unison, each taking a step forward. The man froze, taking a step back. The two wolves flanking him did the same.

“my name is Deucalion. I am an alpha werewolf, and this is my pack. We are looking for an alliance. We heard you had a fearsome reputation, and wanted to see if it was true” Deucalion lied skilfully, smiling appreciating at the alpha Jackson.

The man nodded hesitantly, smiling fakely. He gestured for them to sit down. Deucalion, Kali and Ennis sat down as the rest of them stood up behind Deucalion.

“hey! Bring in the food!” Alpha Jackson yelled. Immediately, three people entered the room carrying trays of food. The two new girls, stiles noticed, was just as meek as the other one was. They didn’t make eye contact, instead placing the trays on the table and waited for another order. He growled at them, waving them away.

He gestured for them to tuck in. Deucalion shook his head politely, but Ennis reached out to take some of the pastry. Face neutral, he ate the tiny pastry bites. He nodded in thanks to the Alpha, who smiled.

“ah its nothing. So, that one the runt of your pack?” he asked, nodding towards Peter who visibly bristled. Stiles tensed, muscles locking in preparation for a fight. Deucalion merely waved it off, looking meaningfully towards Peter who nodded and took a step back. The alpha laughed loudly, followed by his two betas.

“let me introduce you. I’m James Jackson. These are my betas, Rico and Rhyonne” he gestured towards to the two males who nodded respectfully.

“and the girls?” Kali asked casually, looking around the house as she nibbled a pastry.

“why?” he asked aggressively.

Deucalion held his hands up in a placating manner. “we need to know, if we want to make an alliance. Who is the strongest? Etc.” he told them.

“oh, in that case, they’re no one. I killed their father, the old alpha, and their brothers. I’m their alpha now, so they have to be obedient to me. They’re all little bitches anyway” he said, laughing. Everyone in the room laughed except for Stiles, who was trying his hardest to contain his rage at this man.

“so I deal with you, and or your betas?” Deucalion asked him professionally. The alpha nodded.

“of course. And I speak with-?”

“myself, and myself alone. I believe it Is time for us to leave now. We shall be back in about two days. Full moon tomorrow” he informed the man, standing up and grabbing his cane. The alpha smiled at him.

“see you soon then” he said. Deucalion nodded, before turning and leaving.

As they left the house, stiles glanced back. From the window upstairs, he saw the three girls looking cautiously out of the window. As the door slammed, they moved quickly away from the window and disappeared. Stiles couldn’t stop the pain in his heart when he saw their fear and pain.

As they got back in the car, they remained silent.

“I understand now” he told them angrily. No one said anything.

“he needs to die. He’s a cruel, abusive alpha who doesn’t look after those in his care” he grounded out, gritting his teeth. Deucalion laughed, shaking his head.

“not yet. Tomorrow night, we’re going to watch them. See what they’re doing on the full moon” stiles nodded.

He would wait patiently till tomorrow. And then he’d see – see if the alpha was as bad as he thought he was. And if he was? Well stiles wanted to see him suffer.

-

The next night, stiles was fuming in the car.

“I am going to visit the wood with Kali and Ennis” Deucalion informed him. “Peter and the twins will survey the house. You are going to stay here” he ordered. Stiles refused, but a stern glance from the alpha made him agree.

So he was currently in the car, angry at the order. As he stared at the clock, willing time to pass, it wasn’t moving fast enough.

_‘please. Please don’t hurt me. I promise not to- ‘_

_‘shut the fuck up you bitch! Shut up’_

Stiles perked up, cocking his hear. He could hear one of the betas abusing the girls. Shoving open the door, he began to run towards the house. He knew most of them was gone, so he supposed it was just the girls and one beta. Kicking open the door, he leaped at the beta. Snarling furiously, stiles swiped his face with his claws.

The beta reacted, kicking stiles backwards into the wall. The girls screamed, running into the other room and peering out.

“what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m stopping you, asshole!” he shouted.

The beta kicked him in the stomach and stiles gasped. When he aimed again, stiles grabbed his entire luck and snapped it in half. He fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Stiles shoved one hand into the man’s chest and used the other hand to claw at his chest. As his chest opened from several of Stiles’ claw marks, stiles roared one last time before plunging his hand into the chest – past the ribs, and fisted the heart in his hand. Ripping it out instantly, stiles roared victoriously to the sky. When he finally calmed down, he stood up.

“hey?” he asked gently, stepping quietly towards the girls. They scrambled backwards.

“no no, it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you; I promise” he vowed. The girls were still trembling, but visibly calmed down. They nodded.

“does your alpha hurt you?” he asked

“yeah he does” one of the girls said.

“really bad?”

“yeah”

“okay. We’ll help you. Is there something you could go to?”

“yeah. There’s a neighbouring pack nearby. They can help us” another one said, clutching the hands of her sisters.

“okay” stiles said, smiling at them. “everything’s going to- “

“-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!” Alpha Jackson roared, standing over the dead body of his beta. His entire body thrumming with energy

“I killed your beta” stiles replied, instantly feeling calm. Deucalion and the rest appeared silently behind the alpha who was stalking towards Stiles. Raising a hand to harm him, stiles ducked out of the way, kicking him in the chest. The alpha flew backwards.

“you’re not a good alpha!” he roared. “you abuse them. Treat them badly. You don’t deserve to live” he shouted, pulling the alpha up and hitting him in the face repeatedly.

“stop stiles” peter said, holding stiles’ arms behind his back gently. Stiles shook his head.

“it’s okay” Deucalion told him. “we’ll end him” he smirked. Lifting up a claw, he slashed the alphas throat. Alpha Jackson fell to the ground, blood pooling around his body. The last beta roared angrily, but was quickly silenced by Kali who performed one kick that slit his throat.

“let’s go” Stiles said, leaving the house feeling strangely calm.

Stiles sat on his bed, staring at the tv without really watching it.

“hey stiles. Just wanted to let you know the girls are safe” Peter told him, sitting beside him and nudging him slightly.

“that’s good” he said absently, nodding without listening.

“are you ok?”

“yeah. No, not really. I found killing easier. Maybe I am dark” he said sadly. Peter shook his head.

“no. you did the right thing, you helped save three people” he consoled. “don’t ever regret your actions” he informed him wisely, before standing up and quietly leaving the room.

Stiles picked up his right hand, inspecting it. With this hand, with those claws, he had taken a life. And he didn’t feel any different. Maybe he wasn’t meant to. He always knew he could kill to survive – well this time he had saved others from a terrible life. How could he actually regret it? Maybe this was what Deucalion had wanted to teach him.

-

Peter knocked on the wooden door of Deucalion’s room, hesitantly pushing it open. As he peered around the door, he found Deucalion sitting at a table writing on a piece of paper. Both he and Deucalion had blocked out their last intimate meeting – the kisses, in favour of paying attention to the business and duty of the Alpha pack. Peter wasn’t really sure what would happen next, but he was curious enough to see what he could learn and use to his benefit.

“hey” he greeted, shutting the door firmly behind him and walking towards Deucalion. Sitting on the bed beside the table, he looked at what Deucalion was writing. It was kinda unusual, but lucky that Deucalion was able to still see and write – it was more than what most people got after an injury.

“How’s Stiles?” he was asked by Deucalion’s low voice, as the man turned up to look at him for an insntant. Peter felt like blushing under the grey gaze of the Alpha.

“He’s just thinking at the moment. I think you got your point made” he offered congratulatory, as Deucalion smiled smugly. The alpha simply nodded.

“well, I am normally right about things” he said in a modest tone, although his face betrayed his tone completely.

“what else are you right about?” Peter asked smiling, enjoying the teaser banter between the two of them.

“you” Peter froze for a second, looking up to Deucalion. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on at the moment. Was Deucalion implying that Peter was-? Well, he didn’t know.

“um, what about me?” he asked unsurely, losing the confidence he normally laced his tone with. The alpha quirked a lip, but looked very seriously at him.

“when Stiles asked if you could come, I wasn’t sure. Your manipulative and sly and untrustworthy” Peter maintained the small smile on his face, even though he internally winced at the barbs – things he had once prided himself on were now insults to him.

“thanks” he replied casually, amping up the smile. Deucalion frowned minutely.

“but I wanted you here because you were well informed and useful. However, over the last weeks you have become -pack” he said stiltedly. “I find myself trying to find out what you are really like. You confide about your worst moments but then still smile.”

“what are you trying to ask?”

“I want to know if you will betray us. If you will eventually kill myself or one of my pack members to regain power” he said bluntly.

“well” peter considered, “I do enjoy power. But here – I fit in. I didn’t have anywhere else, after the fire. Here I feel comfortable. I wouldn’t ruin that by killing one of you” he told Deucalion truthfully. The alpha nodded, and smiled an appreciating smile. Peter smiled back.

“I admit, you did see, to fit in here. I was wondering if it was because you could be free here or-“

“-or because of you?” he asked quickly.

“well…yes”

“I do find myself attracted to you. Your ruthless but – protective nature is appealing to me” he confessed. The alpha smirked, leaning closer and running a clawed nail across Peter’s throat. Swallowing and arching his neck so the alpha could run his nail longer, Peter shut his eyes to calm himself. The claw turned into a hand that brushed his jaw, before gripping it tight and pulling it closer.

Their lips stopped half an each from eachother, close enough to feel the wisps of air escaping their mouths. Peter looked up into Deucalion’s eyes.

“is this what you want?” he asked Peter. Peter nodded, the alpha smirked. Gripping his jaw again, his lips descended.

-

“this is serious” Derek said gravely, looking up and meeting the eyes of everyone within his pack and Scott’s pack.

“how many people is it now?” the Sheriff asked tiredly, running a hand along his face. “im guessing these are random acts”

“no. deaton said they’re sacrifices. And its been six people now” Derek replied.

“any similarities?” Allison asked worriedly, looking to Scott who seemed stress.

“yes” Chris told them, looking to Melissa who took over. “the first three were killed on a first night, using three different methods. Blunt trauma, sliced throat and strangulation” Melissa said wincing at the deaths.

“the first three were all young, all had promise rings. Virgins” Chris summarised for them.

“the next three had were adults – not virgins. But what they had in common was that they were all teachers in some shape or form” Melissa added.

“so this person is killing in threes, all with similarities” Derek asked. Chris and Melissa nodded.

“okay, I also found something” Scott added as all eyes turned to him. “at each of the deaths there was a flower, a rare flower called the Corpse flower. When I showed it to Deaton he- “Scott paused for a second. “he said to call the alpha pack. That the person may be – familiar, to them”

Silence descended for a bit, everyone looked at each other nervously.

“Peter said not to call again” the sheriff said sadly.

“this is important. People are dying” Melissa added.

“okay fine, we’ll call him now” Derek said, taking out his phone. Calling and placing in on speakerphone.

“this is Julia’s sex shop. How can I help?” Stiles’ familiar voice asked over the phone. Everyone froze. “hellllloooooo?” Stiles asked. “who is this? Kali if this is you, I’ll kick your ass” he threatened.

“stiles” Derek choked out. Stiles gasped.

“Derek?”

“yeah it’s me. We’re here”

“all of you?”

“yeah”

“say hi for me. Tell dad I miss him” Stiles said, voce full of emotion.

“this isn’t just a social call Stiles” Derek said.

“okay, what do you need?”

“we need to speak with Deucalion”

“Oh um. I’m not sure if he’ll speak to you. But I’ll try” he said. They heard him running down the stairs, followed by a loud **thud**.

“-ha! If you want to trick me, you better do better than that!” they heard stiles shout out.

“ok” stiles said lowly, as everyone wanted to hear what would happen next.

 

“Stiles”

“hey Duke, I have a phone call for you. I’m going to put you guys on speaker yeah?”

“hi” Derek said, unsure as to what to say exactly.

“Mr hale. May I enquire as to what the nature of this call is?”

“yes. We – well, there’s been some deaths here. And Deaton said to call you”

Deucalion frowned, looking around the room before leaning down to the phone.

“yes?”

“there’s been a string of sacrifices. Three people, all with similarities. At the sites, a flower is always left. A rare one, called the Corse flower”

Deucalion froze as Kali’s eyes widened. Stiles looked to peter questioningly, but the beta just shrugged.

“a corpse flower?” Deucalion asked very slowly.

“yeah” Derek replied.

“okay. We will sort it out” Deucalion said and quickly hung up the phone.

“what?” Stiles asked completely confused. “you didn’t even speak to him properly”

“do not question me Stiles” Deucalion threatened him. As he stood up quickly, he gestured for Kali to follow him. The content on her face was replaced very quickly with fear and – anger? As they left the room, an uncomfortable silence descended on the room.

-

The next morning stiles went downstairs to find everyone dressed with bags packed. Looking around the house questioningly, he asked “where are we going?”

To which Deucalion solemnly replied “Beacon Hills”. Stiles gasped in an uneven breath, but nodded nonetheless. Picking up his duffle bag Peter had already packed for him and entered the car.

As they drove back towards Beacon hill, starting on the five-hour journey, stiles decided to ask what he thought a few of them was thinking.

“why are we going back?”

“the murders” kali said unevenly, “the flower left at the scenes are corpse flowers. A member of my pack, the emissary – Julia” she choked, “she used to love them. They’re very rare, but they bloom in her presence”

“so this might be her?” Aiden asked. She nodded.

“when I joined Duke, I was meant to kill her” she said slowly, voice full. “but I- I couldn’t, because I _loved_ her. So I hurt her, left her near dead and never looked back”. Ennis grabbed her hand, held it tight and kissed her on the cheek. She nodded to herself, smiling hesitantly.

“anyway” she continued, voice stronger than before, “we think it’s her. Somehow she survived, and she is undergoing a ritual to make her stronger”

“for what?” stiles asked cautiously, knowing it wouldn’t be any good.

“we think for us”

“so she’s laying a trap for us, which we’re walking into?” Peter asked, a frown on his phone.

“yes” Ennis said. “but we need to be alert. We’re going to the Hale-McCall pack. We’ll give them advice, make sure she dies and leave”

Stiles nodded. “so I’m guessing she’s powerful?”

“yes. That’s why we need you” Deucalion told him. Stiles cocked his head the side, letting out a questioning hum.

“you have a spark stiles. Yes, you’re a wolf – but you can use it. That’s why we’re getting a potion for you. You will drink it and it will enhance your powers. You’re going to place a protective spell on us” stiles was worried at how confident Deucalion was in his own powers.

“heh. And how am I going to do that?”

“easy. Just chant some words in Latin and want it to work” he told him. Stiles nodded too enthusiastically, aware that everyone could hear just how worried he was.

-

The car was parked by the side of a forest, everyone except for Deucalion. He had gone into a witch shop to buy the supposed potion stiles was meant to use. Stiles was unable to stop moving restlessly, humming to himself and fingers tapping on the leather seats. When they heard Deucalion’s stick come closer, Stiles’ heart beat amped up and he shifted even more.

As Deucalion slid into the car, he passed a black carrier bag to stiles. Placing his hand on the bag, stiles reached in and pulled out a cool jar. Inside the jar was a purple like liquid, and next to it was a smaller vial with orange, thicker liquid.

“okay stiles, you’re going to drink the purple one first. Then wait a few moments, and drink the orange one”

Stiles nodded unsurely, twisting off the lid and looking at the purple contents. Looking at Deucalion for reassurance, he nodded and quickly downed the drink. It was bitter – tasting like liquorice and lemons. Shaking his head and letting out a “bleurrgghhh!” he looked at the second one.

Unscrewing that one, he moved it towards his mouth and – was promptly stopped by Ennis.

“we need to put our blood in it” he said. Stiles screwed his face up in disgust. That was _so_ not on his list for today. Unwillingly, he watched as all of the wolves pricked their fingers and hanged it over the neck of the bottle. Once all of their blood had mixed with the orange liquid – that had now become a rusty red, stiles let his own blood drop in.

“now stiles. Repeat after me, ‘donec a nocentibus. Fortitudo. Ars. Reflexes. Unum’”

Stiles downed the liquid, wincing at the taste but did as asked. “donec a nocentibus. Fortitudo. Ars. Reflexes. Unum. donec a nocentibus. Fortitudo. Ars. Reflexes. Unum. donec a nocentibus. Fortitudo. Ars. Reflexes. Unum”

Slowly, a golden haze seemed to appear out of nowhere, enshrouding all of them in a warm fog. Stiles shut his eyes, envisioning a literal shield enveloping all of the wolves, protecting them from physical and mental harm. He imagined them being strong, working in a team so that they were not harmed. He imagined their skin being impenetrable, their muscles lithe and strong, their teeth long and sharp.

Eventually losing himself in the warm light on his closed eyelids, stiles let himself drift into a slow deep sleep. His muscles became relaxed, his eyelids heavy and his mind calm.

“stiles wake up” Stiles grumbled at the annoying sound which penetrated his sleep. Blinking numerously, he looked up to find Peter smirking at him.

“c’mon stiles. We have an entrance to make”

“huh?” he grumbled, slowly sitting up and getting to his feet as he stumbled out of the car. Smiling at the cool breeze that brushed his face, he looked around to see he was – he was in Beacon Hills!

“yes yes” Deucalion muttered, a small smile on his face. “we have it on good authority that everyone is gathered at Mr Hales home. We are going to – ask peter said, make ‘an entrance’” he smirked. Stiles couldn’t lie, he was kind of vibing this moment. In the movies, spectacular entrances were awesome. He could imagine how cool their one would be.

“let’s do this!” he clapped his hands together enthusiastically, quirking an eyebrow at the simultaneous eye rolls he received from the rest of the pack. Begrudgingly, they followed him nonetheless as he begun to walk through the forest to the loft.

-

“so essentially, we have no help” Lydia summarised, arching a perfect eyebrow at Derek. He nodded.

“they hung up, so I’m guessing we won’t be getting help from them”

“oh well. I doubt they could’ve done anything. This bitch seems like hard work” Jackson sneered.

 

“hard work for you, not for us” a female voice said from the corner of the loft. Everyone jumped up, snarling and unsheathing their weapons at the intruder.

“calm down” a familiar male voice said. After a few clicks, out of the darkness emerged a well-known face. Deucalion.

He stepped into the light, and was flanked by the female -kali, and Ennis. Their eyes flashed red. Following them, were the two twins who eyes also flashed red. They waited for a moment, then parted at the middle as two familiar faces came into view – Peter, looking like normal and – and Stiles!

He stood there, long dark sleeves hidden in the pockets of his jeans. A small smirk played on his mouth as his darker-than-normal eyes looked up at them. His hair was longer than before, passing his head and running down near his eyes. tilting his head up, he murmured a “hi” as his eyes flashed the same crimson red.  

“-son” his dad choked out, standing up quickly as his eyes watered. He took a few steps towards Stiles, his hands out reaching for Stiles. Stiles smiled, quickly running towards his dad and hugging him in a warm embrace.

“hi dad” he replied, inhaling the familiar scent of his dad whom he hadn’t seen in weeks. His dad held onto him tighter, kissing him on the top of his forehead. Stepping backwards, he waved at the rest of the old pack. Most of them smiled happily at him – Melissa and Allison had tears in their eyes, Jackson nodded towards him, Lydia smiled, Chris nodded towards him, Erica, Boyd and Isaac flashed their eyes at him and Derek – his eyes were red, nostrils flaring and brows furrowed as he looked at Stiles. Stiles couldn’t help blushing as he remembered the last time he had seen the alpha. His eyes flickered down towards Derek’s lips, then looked back up quickly as he remembered where he was. Stepping back, he looked towards Duke who smiled at him.

“let’s talk” his alpha said, clapping his hands together. Deucalion stepped forward as the rest of his pack stepped backwards in deference.

“so you’ve come to help us?” Scott asked.

“it’s more for us. Those sacrifices are to gain our attention. The druid is a former pack member of Kali” he nodded his head the female.

Lydia sneered. “let me guess, you betrayed her like you did the rest of your pack?”

Instantly, every member of the alpha pack sneered and flashed their eyes. for stiles, it was an uncontrollable urge. He saw the shocked looks on the eyes of his old pack, as if they couldn’t believe he had threatened Lydia. Oh well, she wasn’t a really nice person anyway – he didn’t care what she thought of him anymore.

“her name is Julia. She was an emissary; she evidently lived, but is now trying to gain power”

“so how do we find her?” Chris asked.

“we lure her out” Deucalion said, “and then kill her” everyone in the pack said together. The twins laughed quietly at that, as Peter and Stiles rolled their eyes.

“you’re not serious right?” Scott asked, mouth gaping

“yes, we are” stiles told him confidently

“you’re going to kill someone?”

“yes”

“why?” Scott asked stupidly. Several of the people in the room rolled their eyes.

“first, because she’s a murdering, psychopathic bitch. Second, because she killed heather – and I will make sure she pays for that. And third, because if she lives she will never stop” he said loudly, voice tinged with anger towards Scott.

“we can’t! Who are you to decide who lives and dies?”

“we’re the alpha pack” stiles simply replied, shrugging and smirking. “is everyone here seriously telling me you’re going to let her live?” he direction his question primarily towards Derek and Chris who looked awkwardly at Scott.

“we can’t let her live” Chris confirmed, nodding towards Stiles in agreement.

“she will not” Kali vowed, her voice slightly muffled from the fangs in her mouth which had descended.

The McCall and hale pack looked decidedly concerned at that, eyes flickering from stiles to the rest.

“so, if you’re sticking around for a bit, can I spend time with my son?” his dad asked hesitantly, looking at Deucalion for confirmation. The alpha looked to stiles, smiling slightly and nodding. His dad sighed in relief, letting out a huge smile and stepping forward to tug stiles closer to him.

“thanks Duke” he said to the alpha who just smiled in acceptance.

“stiles. We’re going to leave now. We will call you soon. Stay safe” Duke said, stepping forward and hugging Stiles. He looked towards Peter, nodding succinctly at the male beta.

“bye stiles” the twins said, punching him on the shoulder as Kali and Ennis waved. Kali stepped forward, thrusting her claws towards stiles. He quickly ducked and turned, kicking lightly at her legs to make her stumble.

“nice try” he said to her, laughing as she rolled her eyes. then, as instant as they came, they disappeared – minus two members.

“stiles” Isaac greeted him, pulling him close for a hug. Stiles hugged him back, then moved quickly towards Scott.

“hey man” he greeted him, smiling and then taking a seat on one of the vacant chairs as Peter leaned on the wall. Stiles looked at him in concern. Raising an eyebrow, he nodded towards the door. Peter shrugged, nodding his own head towards Derek. Stiles nodded. Oh okay. Peter hadn’t gone with the alpha pack because he wanted to know how Derek was. Once he did, he was going to eventually leave.

“so how was it with them?” Erica asked excitedly.

“good” stiles told them honestly. They all frowned.

“really?” his dad asked concerned.

“yeah, it was awesome. Duke’s funny, the twins are like babies. And kali and Ennis are like teachers” he listed off his fingers, smiling as he remembered their own unique quirks.

“so, are you staying here?” Melissa asked. From his peripheral, stiles saw his dad – and Derek and Scott- perk up.

“yeah, just for a bit. Then when it’d done, we’re leaving” he said to them. He felt slightly guilty as he saw them slouch again. “but, we can have fun whilst I’m here” he said, in an attempt to lighten the mood. It worked as most of the inhabitants smiled.

“so, what have I missed?” he asked, sprawling out. The quick look his dad and Melissa shared made him grin widely as he sat up.

“dad, Mel, something to share?” he asked them. They both blushed in unison, but nodded and reached out to hold each others hands.

“yes!” stiles cheered. They all laughed at the sight of stiles still being familiar. Erica ran to the kitchen, shouting about putting in some pizzas as Derek turned on the to and everyone descended into happiness.

Stiles sat on the balcony, smiling lightly at the breeze on his face. Looking up at the moon, stiles could feel the link between the porcelain light and his own inner wolf. The door to the balcony opened. He looked up to see Derek. Derek sat down beside him, their knees nudging each other.

“hey” Derek murmured. Stiles smiled back at him.

“how have you ben Derek?” he asked in genuine concern.

“okay. I- I missed you” Derek confessed. Stiles froze, swallowing for a moment and turning to meet Derek’s eyes.

“I missed you too” he replied awkwardly, eyelashes fluttering.

“are you okay?”

“yeah, I’m fitting in there. But I do miss the way you used to crawl through my window like a stalker” he said, smiling at Derek’s blush. Without thinking, stiles quickly reached out a hand to graze Derek’s face. They both froze for a second. Derek turned his face closer towards stiles, eyes looking down towards stiles’ lips. Stiles couldn’t help but lick them. Derek’s eyes grew dark. Leaning down towards Stiles, he captured his lips in a kiss. Stiles let out a small groan of delight, grabbing onto Derek’s leather clad shoulders and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Derek’s hands gripped his waist, manoeuvring stiles so stiles was sitting on his lap. They blocked out the laughter within the loft and the whispers of the wind, in favour of concentrating solely on the person before them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The truth shall set you free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a lil something for you to enjoy!!  
> comment :)

**Previously:**

_He stood there, long dark sleeves hidden in the pockets of his jeans. A small smirk played on his mouth as his darker-than-normal eyes looked up at them. His hair was longer than before, passing his head and running down near his eyes. tilting his head up, he murmured a “hi” as his eyes flashed the same crimson red._

_“-son” his dad choked out, standing up quickly as his eyes watered. He took a few steps towards Stiles, his hands out reaching for Stiles. Stiles smiled, quickly running towards his dad and hugging him in a warm embrace._

_-_

_“so you’ve come to help us?” Scott asked._

_“it’s more for us. Those sacrifices are to gain our attention. The druid is a former pack member of Kali” he nodded his head the female._

_-_

_how have you been Derek?” he asked in genuine concern._

_“okay. I- I missed you” Derek confessed. Stiles froze, swallowing for a moment and turning to meet Derek’s eyes._

_“I missed you too” he replied awkwardly, eyelashes fluttering._

_-_

_Derek’s eyes grew dark. Leaning down towards Stiles, he captured his lips in a kiss. Stiles let out a small groan of delight, grabbing onto Derek’s leather clad shoulders and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Derek’s hands gripped his waist, manoeuvring stiles so stiles was sitting on his lap. They blocked out the laughter within the loft and the whispers of the wind, in favour of concentrating solely on the person before them._

_-_

 

 

 

 

“so stiles, I really need to ask again. Do you – are you happy there?” Scott asked him awkwardly, wincing at the way Stiles’ smile disappeared quickly. Stiles and his former pack had been relaxing in the loft, sharing pizza and letting Erica talk loudly about the new clothes Boyd bought for her. Stiles was content to relax like this for today. But now Scott had to go and ruin the atmosphere He saw that they had gained the attention of everyone else in the pack, as they all stood silently watching.  Isaac had placed his pizza back on the table, his dad had sat up straighter and Melissa begun worrying her lip with her teeth. Stiles sighed, running his hand through his dark, growing hair. Looking up at Scott, his brows furrowed and he nodded seriously.  

“yes Scott. I’m happy there”

“as happy as you were here?” he asked, eyes wide and pleading with stiles. Glancing around the room, stiles looked down slightly. Then he straightened his shoulders, moved his head up and nodded. What reason did he have to feel guilty? They were in the wrong.

“happier” he simply replied. The wince the packs gave was a testament to how much his words had hurt them.

“wh-what? Why? How?” Scott asked again, oblivious.

“because they actually treat me like pack, for one. They’re there for me – want to spend time with me, outside of problems. I feel comfortable with them. Not last place or an outsider. I like it there, all of them – peter included” the werewolf rolled his eyes, “are family to me. More family than you all are” he said, pointedly looking at Scott.

“stiles I can’t believe this. Do you, mean this?”

“you’re a werewolf Scott. Listen to my heart” stiles said, feeling sympathetic for Scott. Sympathetic and annoyed at Scott’s ignorance.

“no! they’ve brainwashed you stiles. You were always happy here, family” Scott pleaded eagerly. Wh was he kidding? As Scott looked around the room for supporters, stiles felt irritation begin to build in his stomach. Gritting his teeth, he sighed again – long and loud.

“no Scott”

“yes stiles! Give me one example where we made you feel like outsiders?”

“sure” stiles replied vehemently. “how about the time I was stuck in a pool with a _kanima trying to kill me_ and you didn’t reply? The same asshole you’re so chummy with now. Or the multiple times you tried to kill me as a wolf? When you ignored my advice for Allison? When you ignored my advice and went to Gerard – you remember him right? The fucking psychopathic argent, one of the many, who kidnapped me, Boyd and Erica and _tortured us_. Oh right, you didn’t know about that? Maybe that’s because you were so concerned with getting your dick wet. With Allison argent. _Argent_. As in niece to batshit crazy Kate, who killed the hales. Daughter to Victoria, who tried to kill you. Granddaughter to Gerard, killer of many – innocents and humans. Daughter to Chris argent – maybe the only sane argent. Since Allison of course has more traits from Gerard, Victoria and Kate than her dad. Seeing as she tried to kill us all! but no Scott, as long as you get to come, it doesn’t matter about us.  Ok, lets continue. How you ignored my phone calls. Wasn’t there for my birthday. Let my dad, the only person I have, get kidnapped by the alpha pack – because you were too fucking stubborn to work with Derek. Derek who has looked out for me more than you have! Since you have new friends. Let’s count them; Deaton the vet who lies to us more than he tells us the truth. Allison – the crazy one. Jackson – the kanima and asshole. And Lydia – the fucking banshee who thought she was better than all of us, until she fell to our standards. She’s a bitch, a liar, a manipulative whore who still hates us. Who thinks her shit doesn’t stink, when it _really_ does. Now we come to derek’s pack. Erica and Boyd; mouthy and silent! The ones who abandoned their alpha to run away. Great. If im honest, Melissa, Isaac, Derek, chris and my dad are the only ones I like.”

Stiles finished his rant, panting and eyes red. He watched the pack who had stumbled backwards from his rage, mouths agape and eyes wide. Scott was spluttering silently, no words from his mouth except for noises of shock. Allison was full of rage, body shaking and hand twitching towards her knife.

“what you gonna do with that Kate – sorry, Allison. Hurt me?” stiles asked mockingly, head tilted to the side as he grinned wildly. She took a step forward – stiles took his own step towards her. Instantly Scott jumped in front of her, snarling.

“don’t touch her stiles. I can’t even believe this”

“well you better. This is everything I wanted to say to you – I was just too nice” he sneered.

“if you touch her I’ll hurt you!” Scott threatened, hi own eyes flashing. Stiles laughed loudly.

“I dare you to try” he whispered. Scott launched himself at stiles, missing completely as stiles swerved out the way, kicking out a leg and sending Scott flying into the wall. Chris was next, firing to succinct bullets which stiles ducked. Leaping at chris, he slammed chris’ head against the counter two times before kicking the man to the ground. As Jackson came before him, stiles grinned. Jackson roared, opening his mouth to – and was knocked out by peter who appeared out of nowhere. The rest of the pack gathered in a group, standing together and unsheathing their weapons.

Stiles noticed with a faint smile that his dad, Melissa, Derek and Isaac looked unwilling to attack him; they stood slightly apart, no sign of weapons or defensive actions to protect themselves from stiles.

“c’mon then” stiles laughed, raising his hands to beckon them closer to him. Scott snarled, eyes flashing.

“stiles, I don’t want to hurt you. Please, give it up” stiles laughed louder.

“hurt me? You can’t Scott. But, I understand what you mean – no fighting with our allies at the moment” stiles laughed, raising his hands in a placating gesture. Nodding to peter, they both went to sit back down together.

“so, what’s new?” stiles asked casually, as if he didn’t just attack his former pack members. Allison still looked wary of him, anger remaining on her face at the rude comments he had made before. Stiles wasn’t fazed – he was stronger now, more confident.

 


	3. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update!  
> I've been slacking at the moment.  
> Comment guys!!

**Previously:**

_Derek turned his face closer towards stiles, eyes looking down towards stiles’ lips. Stiles couldn’t help but lick them. Derek’s eyes grew dark. Leaning down towards Stiles, he captured his lips in a kiss. Stiles let out a small groan of delight, grabbing onto Derek’s leather clad shoulders and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Derek’s hands gripped his waist, manoeuvring stiles so stiles was sitting on his lap. They blocked out the laughter within the loft and the whispers of the wind, in favour of concentrating solely on the person before them._

_“no! they’ve brainwashed you stiles. You was always happy here, family” scott pleaded eagerly. Who was he kidding? As scott looked around the room for supporters, stiles felt irritation begin to build in his stomach. Gritting his teeth, he sighed again – long and loud._

_“no scott”_

_“yes stiles! Give me one example where we made you feel like outsiders?”_

_“sure” stiles replied venemently. “how about the time I was stuck in a pool1  with a kanima trying to kill me and you didn’t reply? The same asshole youre so chummy with now. Or the multiple times you tried to kill me as a wolf? When you ignored my advice for Allison? When you ignored my advice and went to Gerard – you remember him right? The fucking psychopathic argent, one of the many, who kidnapped me, boyd and Erica and tortured us. Oh right, you didn’t know about that? Maybe that’s because you was so concerned with getting your dick wet. With Allison argent. Argent. As in niece to batshit crazy kate, who killed the hales. Daughter to Victoria, who tried to kill you. Granddaughter to Gerard, killer of many – innocents and humans. Daughter to chirs argent – maybe the only sane argent. Since Allison of course has more traits from Gerard, Victoria and kate than her dad. Seeing as she tried to kill us all! but no scott, as long as you get to come, it doesn’t matter about us.  Ok,  lets continue. How you ignored my phone calls. Wasn’t there for my birthday. Let my dad, the only person I have, get kidnapped by the alpha pack – beause you was too fucking stubborn to work with derek. Derek who has looked out for me more than you have! Since you have new friends. Lets count them; deaton the vet who lies to us more than he tells us the truth. Allison – the crazy one. Jackson – the kanima and asshole. And Lydia – the fucking banshee who thought she was better than all of us, until she fell to our standards. Shes a bitch, a liar, a manipulative whore who still hates us. Who thinks her shit doesn’t stink, when it really does. Now we come to derek’s pack. Erica and boyd; mouthy and silent! The ones who abandoned their alpha to run away. Great. If im honest, Melissa, Isaac, derek, chris and my dad are the only ones I like.”_

Stiles sat in his old room, gazing around the room fondly. It was awkward, being back here after so long – but he did like it. His room was exactly the same; bed rumpled, clothes strewn around the room; board full of cases still messy and unfigured.

Sprawling back on the bed, stiles crossed his arms behind his head and loked up at his ceiling. He had spent hours staring at the bland ceiling, from a young boy to the man he was now. The nostalgia permeating the room was almost sickly sweet, overwhelming his heart and mind; clouding him in a haze of regrets and memories, intertwined in one large messy ball. Letting out a long sigh, stiles shut his eyes. now he was a werewolf, it was easy to distinguish noises. Eyes shut, the darkness overwhelming, he could hear the minute noises and sounds he had never heard before. He heard the small cluttering of his father downstairs; the irritating ‘drip drops’ of the water from the cool tap; the sound of the radio buzzing, too low to be heard but enough for stiles. Enough for him now he was a werewolf.

In all honesty, stiles thought he was destined to become a werewolf. He had adapted to it quickly and naturally; he had no issue with controlling his rage, or his speed, or taming the beast inside of him. He had once empathised with Scott; he figured changing into a beast would’ve been hard to control, hard to become accustomed to. He had been there for scott when his lust and rage triggered his anger; he had to fend scott off with a fire extinguisher. But now? Now he was a werewolf, and he couldn’t possible comprehend how scott had found it difficult. It was probably because scott had rejected an innate part of himself – the wolf was just important as the man. Yet scott didn’t realise that, he didn’t want to accept the wolf because he thought it would make him less human.

Yes! It would. But it would make him more; more everything. Stronger. Faster. Happier. He didn’t understand that yet though, perhaps one day he would.

Stiles shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Opening himself up to the vibrations he had felt ever since he took that potion to awaken and strengthen the spark inside him. He didn’t pretend to understand it – he didn’t think it was possible to be a werewolf and a spark. But he could. Since he had the potion he had been tingling all over; irritating needle sharp scratches constantly pricking his neck; fingers itching to touch against a table.

At this moment, he could relax. Keeping his eyes shut, he attempted to block out all external sounds. Focusing his hearing on simply his heartbeat, he was able to quickly lessen the sounds of the tap and his father downstairs. Slowly, the sounds of his hearbeat grew louder and louder.

**’Bu bum’ ‘bu bum’ ‘bu bum’ ‘bu bum’**

The tingling in his fingers grew even stronger, even on the edge of painfuk. Rubbing his fingers rapidly against his denim jeans stiles attempted to dull the pain in his fingers. It was a pain akin to growing pain, a consistent pain that he couldn’t stop. Now the prickling in his neck grew faster, deeper and deeper until it felt like blood was being drawn from his body.

Keeping his eyes closed, stiles focused on the darkness and his heart beat. Taking in a deep breath, he let out short shallow breaths until he no longer had any more capacity for air. A buzzing hum filled his ear, light and insistent. Then – out of the blue, a light behind stiles’ eyelids grew brighter and brighter.

“okay lets focus” he coached himself. “think and you shall receive” “just believe in yourself” “you can do it” he cheered. Then abruptly stopped. “what the hell am I doing? Im not at a pep rally. Lets just focus on something. Fire. Okay. I want my hand to create fire. A small ball of fire”

Lifting up his right palm, stiles clenched it together and focused on his palm. In his mind he saw his hand clearly. Pale fist curled tightly, skin stretching, knuckles prominent. Then he imagined a minute heat in his palm, first beginning with a tingle. Then growing. Warmth spreading around the entirety of his palm, growing warmer and warmer each second. Then he imagined slowly opening it. As his palm opened up, a reddish hue became apparent. Opening it further and further, stiles eventually had his palm completely open. And there, in the center, was a small fire.

Stiles opened his right eye, peeking at his right palm. Sucking in sharply, he saw that in his palm there _was_ a fire. Shutting his eyes closed again, stiles imagined the palm. He could see the flame flickering inconsistently; the heat of the fire coming in waves; warming his palm – not too hot, but certaintly not cold either.

Then he imagined in growing. First in width – what once was 2cm was growing steadily, until it reached 4 centimeters. Then he imagined it growing in length, taller and taller until the light shone over the palm on his hand.

Hesitantly, stiles opened his eyes. he found the fire was in his palm, growing strong and warm. He let out a smile, one of relief and happiness.

“okay, lets see if I can do it” he murmured to himself. Taking out his other palm, he held it side by side against his other palm. Eye still opened, he focused on the blaze. Then he imagined it being doubled into the other hand. Cupping his left hand over his right, he cupped his hands together. Then pulling it apart, he let out a small jeer as he saw the flame had multiplied.

“this should be a piece of cake” he said encouragingly to himself. He could do it. Eventually, he would use the power within him to make himself fierce. To make himself stronger.

A few hours later, stiles was entirely exhausted. Sweat dripping along his forehead, his palm clammy and moist, he let out a long ‘aaaaaaaaaah’, a combination of pain and weariness. Stiles had spent hours testing his boundaries, pushing further and further until the pain was exacerbated. A small sting begun in his stomach, slowly expanding bigger and bigger until it encompassed his whole body. Tingles that were both exhilarating and painful ran through his body; stiles felt both exuberant and tiresome at the same time.

But enevutally he had managed to do it. A small flame that had lingered for minute seconds, was now a large flame he could exude from his body. Although childish to say, he had watched anime to focus. Ha. Anime to focus. More specifically, hunter x hunter. This time though, stiles hadn’t watched it for entertainment – but more for education. Watching carefully the way the characters had extended their aura, filling it with power, stiles did the same.

He imagined a waterfall running along his body, slow and calming. Then he imagined the fire tinging it, first beginning in his core – heatin gup his arms and legs slightly. Then he imagined it extending, getting hotter and hotter into it took over his entire aura. Until he was literally like a human torch, more powerful and hotter – ha, in both senses!- than he had ever been. After ages of dedication, he was able to command the fire at will. Instead of spending a long time to concentrate, he could click his fingers and make it appear at will. But the hardest bit though? Was infusing it with wolfsbane.

It was extremely painful, _really really_ painful! He was a werewolf, so wolfsbane didn’t feel the way it had when he was human. Before, it was just light ash on his fingers. Now, it was an annoying painful tinge on his fingers. So sprinkling it on his body only heightened the pain. But stiles focused on what Deucalion had told him.

_“you have a spark stiles. Yes, you’re a wolf – but you can use it._

So that’s exactly what stiles had focused on – the spark inside of him, instead of the wolf. When he focused on the spark aspect, on still being human, he felt the pain lessening bit by bit. Then it no longer affected him. So now? He had an aura of fire, tinged with wolfsbane. A double attack.

If any wolf stepped into his aura, they would be burnt by fire and burnt by Ash! Double whammy. Oh yeah, stiles was a genius. He was truly awesome. Truly brilliant. His sheer brilliance was astounding. One day, they would sing tales of him – tales of how great he truly was.

Stiles was in the mood to share his brilliance, so what better thing to do then to call the pack? Whipping out his phone, he dialled up Duke.

“Stiles” the familiar accent appeared.

“Duke” stiles intoned, voice just as serious as his alpha’s.

“what is it Stiles?” duke asked sighed irritatedly. Stiles could practically hear the eye roll across the phone.

“I found a way to use my spark” stiles told him smugly. Now he grinned in satisfaction, he could almost hear the way Duke perked up across the phone.

“one second Stiles – hey, get over here now!” he heard Duke call across the phone. He could hear the clambering of the wolves who moved closer to the phone, probably stretched over one another to hear.

“so, I worked on my sparky powers. First, I imagined fire.”

“you can use fire?!” he heard Ethan and Aide shout together.

“better” stiles laughed smugly. “I can emit it across my whole body, like an aura”

“Like Killau?!” he heard Aiden ask excitedly. Well it made sense that was the first thing his mind strived to, since they were the ones to introduce Stiles to the anime hunter x hunter.

“yep. But even better” he told them. Silence reigned.

“Care to elaborate?” Ennis snarled.

“nope” stiles popped the ‘p’, smiling to himself as the other alpha wolves stayed quiet.

“Just tell us” Kali shouted across the phone.

“Nope” stiles laughed to himself.

“Can you use water?” Ethan guessed.

“nope” stiles laughed.

“just tell me!” Duke roared, causing stiles to roll his eyes.

“Fine. I can tinge my fire aura with wolfsbane” he murmured. The awe was practically in hearing distance across the phone.

“ _no way!_ ” they all gasped in awe, the reverence noticeable. Stiles preened himself, sitting upwards and smirking. Shrugging to himself, stiles allowed himself to think about his sheer awesomeness. He really was amazing.

“that’s good stiles” duke commented. “so now if any wolves towards you, you can –“

“-double whammy them. I call it a double whammy. That’s the name, the name we’re all going to use” Stiles preened again. He could hear the silence.

“you know” Duke began coolly, “for someone so great – you really are childish Stiles”

“thanks” stiles took it as a compliment, choosing to believe he looked youthful – rather than believe the negative aspect of the comment, which meant he was like a baby.

“but truly, that is amazing. However, im not certain it will work against the darach” he told stiles cautiously. Frowning, stiles slumped down.

“why not?”

“because shes not a werewolf. Shes a spark, but you could use the fire against you.”

“speaking of that, do you have any plans to fight her?”

“well – im thinking about it. We should gather with your former pack to decide on what next to do”

“the loft?” stiles suggested, thinking that derek would probably allow the pack to enter his home. Stiles was especially sure, since he didn’t kick stiles out after physically harming scott and threaning the rest of them.

Stiles smiled at that. Although he did feel slightly guilty, the fear they felt made him feel strong. He liked the fact that they knew how strong he was – he wasn’t the same stiles that he was before. He was different know, and they needed to accept that.

He still hadn’t spoken to scott yet, probably for the best since scott was still angry at him. Oh well. But he had spoken to dad. Although his dad had berated him on his mistakes, and that he shouldn’t be angry, he was still trying to hold back a smile. Eventually his dad had cracked, letting out a small laugh and pulling stiles into the pack.

His dad had always been fearful for stiles. Being a sheriff, he was scared that his enemies would take it out on his only son. After his wife had died, he had worried that stiles would grow up alone and sad. With the reveal of supernatural creatures, he had been worried that stiles would die. Although stiles was part of the deadliest pack in America, he was still stronger now – so he couldn’t be too angry now. He was proud of stiles, of sacrificing himself for the good of others.

Taking out his phone, stiles decided to send a text to the others.

**To: Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Chris, Dad, Melissa**

Be at Derek’s loft in 25mins. Discussing the Darach situation.

**To: derek, Erica, boyd, Isaac**

Everyone – including the alpha pack, will be at your loft in 25mins to discuss the Darach situation.

**To: Dukey, Uncle Creeper, Aiden, Ethan, Killer Kali, Ennis**

See you in Derek’s loft in 25mins.

Pulling on his ratty trainers, stiles quickly left his home. Running into the woods, stiles let out a yelp of excitement and begun to run faster. He hadn’t ever appreciated what being a wolf was like until he was one. Shutting his eyes, stiles begun to run faster. Relying on the vibrations caused by his harsh footsteps, stiles begun to leap in the air. Dodging left ad right, jumping over the large tree roots and ducking under the branches.

The first time he had tried it, he had failed epically. Really epically. He had wanted to know how duke was able to see – duke told him that although he was blind, he could still see, just without complete colour. So he had trained stiles, just as he had trained the others. It had taken a long time, but stiles had finally succeeded.

Continuing to let out small snarls, stiles laughed happily. Running faster and faster, he stretched out his hands. His fingertips grazing the wood of the tree trunks, stiles felt free. “yesss!” he hissed, eyes flashing red and teeth descending as he ran faster and faster. Launching his body towards the floor, he embodied the form of a canine animal, running so fast that he couldn’t see or hear anything. Eventually he came to a hilt, standing before derek’s building.

He could knock on the door, or –

Or he could go faster. Taking a few steps back, stiles tensed his legs. Then he ran at full speed, eyes locked on dereks window. Running as fast as he had ever gone, he ran straight at the wall. Feet hitting the solid wall, stiles pulled his torso back and continued running. Allowing his claws to dig into the wall, he pulled his body up. Reaching the balcony, he stopped, letting out a long breath. Knocking on the window, he let out a wide grin at everyone who turned to look at him.

Derek’s eyes was particularly wide, but more lust blown than in anger. Stiles grinned. Opening the door, he waved at everyone.

“hi” he said, still breathless.

“what are you doing?” Isaac asked in shock, eyes wide and mouth gaping open. Stiles shrugged.

“I decided to run with my eyes shut, and then decided to run up the building instead of opening the door” realising how stupid it sounded, he shrugged again and let out a small laugh.

“hi dad, mel” he greeted both parental figures, giving them a small wave and sitting on the floor.

“wheres the pack?” he asked, looking around the room.

“right here” Duke said, appearing from the corner. Grinning widly at them, stiles jogged over to them. Huggng duke quickly, he headed towards the twins, smacking them on their firm chests. He then moved to kali, kissing her on the cheek and fist bumping ennis. Stepping towards peter, he smirked dirtily at the beta before spinning around and sitting down next to his dad.

“so” derek took the lead, “what else do we need to know?”

“theres been more murders” chris told them. Stiles looked back, eyes wide.

“Who? How?” he asked, feeling sorry for the parents of the victims.

“two people from the school” Melissa murmured sadly, looking at Stiles’ dad and the rest of the occupants in the room.

 “and from the precint” hi dad said sadly, eyes still wet. Chris bit his lip, looking in pity at his dad, who merely shrugged.

“Two teachers were killed – Mr westover, and the music teacher” Lydia said, shrugging.

“and the precinct?” stiles asked, the sad look on his dads face was foreboding. His heart begun to race, causing stiles to fear the worse.

“it was – deputy Tara Grahame”

“no” stiles whispered, shock and sadness filling his entire body. Letting out a weary sigh, he rubbed his hand across his head. “ah god, Tara” he murmured again.

“we will find the killer, and kill her” Kali hissed. Stiles nodded to himself, sniffling and sitting up straighter.

“find her and kill her” he murmured to himself, clapping his hands together.

“okay, so what do we know in total?” chris asked.

“six murders. Three were virgins. The other three, teachers. There will be more”

“that is Julia’s motive. She’s doing it to gain power. When she has enough, she’ll try to kill us all” duke said grimly. Stiles nodded.

“where will she be? How will we trap her?” Chris asked the room.

“Me” Kali interrupted the tense room. “she will come for me”

“why you?” scott asked interestedly, eyebrows rising.

“because I was her alpha” kali said. “and lover” Isaac’s eyes widened.

“and you-“ scott gasped, disgust filling his face.

“and I, essentially, beat the shit out of her and left her to die” she said coldy, looking scott straight in the eyes. her lips twitched as scott grew fearful.

“yes. Well, bygones will be bygones” duke told the room, his lips also twitching.

“Bygones?” Allison asked loudly. “you betrayed your own pack! You was going to kill all of them, and you talk about bygones?” she asked in shock.

“Yes” Kali said coldly, voice devoid of emotion. “because they were traitors. Just. As. Deucalions. were. Just. as. Ennis’ were. Just. As. Aiden and Ethans.were” she said slowly, voice tinging with anger as she continued., her brown eyes slowly getting brighter and brighter until they were full red.

“and stiles?” Isaac asked cautiously.

Kali simply cocked her head to the side, smiling to herself. Her eyes slid to stiles’, then back to Isaac’s. “well. We all have something in common”

“so why don’t you tell us? Share your secrets” Jackson goaded them. “how did your pack betray you? Lets start with the big alpha, _Deucalion_ ” he snarled, eyes turning towards Stiles’ alpha.

“stop” stiles warned him, throat full with emotion.

“why should i? you know about us, lets hear about you. Why did you kill your pack Duke?” he asked, snarling towards the alpha again.

“stop it” Peter murmured from his corner in the darkness.

“Cmon, just tell us” Lydia joined in, voice smug.

“stop. It” Aiden and Ethan growled.

“why should we though? Your monsters. Evil. Cruel. Just tell us why you killed your pack” Allison joined in, eyes flashing.

“stop it” stiles growled.

“don’t talk again” Kali warned them, eyes flashing as she took a step towards them.

“why? Cmon, just tell us” Allison goaded him.

“you want to know?” Deucalion asked coolly. Stepping towards Allison, he snarled lowly.

 “you want to know why, I killed my pack?” he asked again. “why I _murdered_ those who were closest to me? You really want to know, Argent?” his throat was full of emotion. “because I was once in love. With your family member actually, _Alexander Argent._ And your grandfather – the sick, psychopathic, evil son of a bitch, planned with own pack – _my own pack_ to kill my mate. To kill my soul mate. And I could do nothing _, nothing_ – but let the last thing I ever saw, to be my pack – _my family_ – and my mate’s family, kill him. Rip out his throat and let him die. And when I could not get any worse? They took my eyes from me – so _every time_ I dream, I see my mate. And _every time_ I awake, I hear his cries. And the laughter of his own family – his own _brother_ , as he died. So I killed them _. I killed them all, and enjoyed it_ , because they had enjoyed killing my mate. So next time you decide to talk to me, watch what you say _little girl_. Because I will rip your throat out without hesitation. There was only ever one good argent, and he died because of your family – my family. “

Allisons face was pale with fear, her breathing had quickened and her eyes watered. Chris’ eyes were sad, lips bitten as he looked at the alpha who had still managed to contain his rage.

“but, my story is not the worse. I dare you, to provoke the twins – boy. Would you like to hear their story?” he asked. By the time he had asked the question, his pack stood behind him. Stiles, kali, ennis, aiden, ethan, peter – fully wolfed out, eyes flashing, teeth descended and nails whipped out. Stiles growled at Allison.

“you know” peter commented slyly, “it seems that Argents are the main problem for everything. For duke creating the alpha pack – and the darach as a result, for the hale fire – and me as a result, you becoming werewolves as a result, the kanima. If argents were dead, things would be much better” Peter finished, eyes flashing at Allison. No one said anything, simply staring.

“Guys” Melissa’s voice broke the tension. “someone else died, this time is was Doctor Hilyard – a doctor. We know who she’s going for next”

The tension in the room still didn’t decrease, as the two packs stood off against one another. Stiles grinned, letting out a small sigh. “I guess theres too many alphas in this room – this is kind of interesting” stiles laughed, looking towards Peter who rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to comment guys!!


	4. IMPORTANTTT

Hi guys!

this isnt a chapter, but I have an important notice for you all. 

The next chapter I upload WILL BE THE LAST ONEEE!

argggh, im so excited and sad at the same time. 

BUT, the reason why I'm posting this is because I want your opinions. I've written up an outline of the last chapter, but I want to know if theres anything you want to specifically see in the last chapter. 

THANKS GUYSSS

 

so remember to comment guys


	5. Finale: "you'll stay with me?" "until the very end"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles returned with the Alpha pack to help fight against the mysterious Darach. Stiles has rekindled his romance with Derek & now faces the difficult task of going up against the Darach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, Id just like to say thank you to everyone who helped me create this and make it what it was. it was great!!!
> 
> special thanks goes out to: 
> 
> worksmakeme  
> extentia  
> blackkdragon  
> imockusall  
> zeebee239  
> mayyflowerr_17  
> Jluis
> 
> M  
> alpacacommander  
> rlewis93  
> pycho21  
> Sylvia  
> connor  
> stormofdarkness  
> vampwerewolfbite99  
> denelian  
> 10millionfireflies
> 
> and most importantly...  
> mirror of love !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> you guys have been great and Im thankful for all the support and ideas, but most importantly I'd like to say thankyou to Mirror of love who kept me going and was completely AWESOME!!!!
> 
> So this is it guys... thanks and goodnight!!

_**Previously:** _

__

_He stood there, long dark sleeves hidden in the pockets of his jeans. A small smirk played on his mouth as his darker-than-normal eyes looked up at them. His hair was longer than before, passing his head and running down near his eyes. tilting his head up, he murmured a “hi” as his eyes flashed the same crimson red._

_“-son” his dad choked out, standing up quickly as his eyes watered. He took a few steps towards Stiles, his hands out reaching for Stiles. Stiles smiled, quickly running towards his dad and hugging him in a warm embrace._

_-_

_“so you’ve come to help us?” Scott asked._

_“it’s more for us. Those sacrifices are to gain our attention. The druid is a former pack member of Kali” he nodded his head the female._

_-_

_how have you been Derek?” he asked in genuine concern._

_“okay. I- I missed you” Derek confessed. Stiles froze, swallowing for a moment and turning to meet Derek’s eyes._

_“I missed you too” he replied awkwardly, eyelashes fluttering._

_-_

_Derek’s eyes grew dark. Leaning down towards Stiles, he captured his lips in a kiss. Stiles let out a small groan of delight, grabbing onto Derek’s leather clad shoulders and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Derek’s hands gripped his waist, manoeuvring stiles so stiles was sitting on his lap. They blocked out the laughter within the loft and the whispers of the wind, in favour of concentrating solely on the person before them._

_“no! they’ve brainwashed you stiles. You was always happy here, family” scott pleaded eagerly. Who was he kidding? As scott looked around the room for supporters, stiles felt irritation begin to build in his stomach. Gritting his teeth, he sighed again – long and loud._

_“no scott”_

_“yes stiles! Give me one example where we made you feel like outsiders?”_

_“sure” stiles replied venemently. “how about the time I was stuck in a pool1  with a kanima trying to kill me and you didn’t reply? The same asshole youre so chummy with now. Or the multiple times you tried to kill me as a wolf? When you ignored my advice for Allison? When you ignored my advice and went to Gerard – you remember him right? The fucking psychopathic argent, one of the many, who kidnapped me, boyd and Erica and tortured us. Oh right, you didn’t know about that? Maybe that’s because you was so concerned with getting your dick wet. With Allison argent. Argent. As in niece to batshit crazy kate, who killed the hales. Daughter to Victoria, who tried to kill you. Granddaughter to Gerard, killer of many – innocents and humans. Daughter to chirs argent – maybe the only sane argent. Since Allison of course has more traits from Gerard, Victoria and kate than her dad. Seeing as she tried to kill us all! but no scott, as long as you get to come, it doesn’t matter about us.  Ok,  lets continue. How you ignored my phone calls. Wasn’t there for my birthday. Let my dad, the only person I have, get kidnapped by the alpha pack – beause you was too fucking stubborn to work with derek. Derek who has looked out for me more than you have! Since you have new friends. Lets count them; deaton the vet who lies to us more than he tells us the truth. Allison – the crazy one. Jackson – the kanima and asshole. And Lydia – the fucking banshee who thought she was better than all of us, until she fell to our standards. Shes a bitch, a liar, a manipulative whore who still hates us. Who thinks her shit doesn’t stink, when it really does. Now we come to derek’s pack. Erica and boyd; mouthy and silent! The ones who abandoned their alpha to run away. Great. If im honest, Melissa, Isaac, derek, chris and my dad are the only ones I like.”_

_“if you touch her I’ll hurt you!” Scott threatened, his own eyes flashing. Stiles laughed loudly._

_“I dare you to try” he whispered. Scott launched himself at stiles, missing completely as stiles swerved out the way, kicking out a leg and sending Scott flying into the wall. Chris was next, firing to succinct bullets which stiles ducked. Leaping at chris, he slammed chris’ head against the counter two times before kicking the man to the ground. As Jackson came before him, stiles grinned. Jackson roared, opening his mouth to – and was knocked out by peter who appeared out of nowhere. The rest of the pack gathered in a group, standing together and unsheathing their weapons._

_Stiles noticed with a faint smile that his dad, Melissa, Derek and Isaac looked unwilling to attack him; they stood slightly apart, no sign of weapons or defensive actions to protect themselves from stiles._

_Keeping his eyes closed, stiles focused on the darkness and his heart beat. Taking in a deep breath, he let out short shallow breaths until he no longer had any more capacity for air. A buzzing hum filled his ear, light and insistent. Then – out of the blue, a light behind stiles’ eyelids grew brighter and brighter._

_“okay lets focus” he coached himself. “think and you shall receive” “just believe in yourself” “you can do it” he cheered. Then abruptly stopped. “what the hell am I doing? Im not at a pep rally. Lets just focus on something. Fire. Okay. I want my hand to create fire. A small ball of fire”_

_Lifting up his right palm, stiles clenched it together and focused on his palm. In his mind he saw his hand clearly. Pale fist curled tightly, skin stretching, knuckles prominent. Then he imagined a minute heat in his palm, first beginning with a tingle. Then growing. Warmth spreading around the entirety of his palm, growing warmer and warmer each second. Then he imagined slowly opening it. As his palm opened up, a reddish hue became apparent. Opening it further and further, stiles eventually had his palm completely open. And there, in the center, was a small fire._

_“so why don’t you tell us? Share your secrets” Jackson goaded them. “how did your pack betray you? Lets start with the big alpha, _Deucalion_ ” he snarled, eyes turning towards Stiles’ alpha._

_“stop” stiles warned him, throat full with emotion._

_“why should i? you know about us, lets hear about you. Why did you kill your pack Duke?” he asked, snarling towards the alpha again._

_“stop it” Peter murmured from his corner in the darkness._

_“Cmon, just tell us” Lydia joined in, voice smug._

_“stop. It” Aiden and Ethan growled._

_“why should we though? Your monsters. Evil. Cruel. Just tell us why you killed your pack” Allison joined in, eyes flashing._

_“stop it” stiles growled._

_“don’t talk again” Kali warned them, eyes flashing as she took a step towards them._

_“why? Cmon, just tell us” Allison goaded him._

_“you want to know?” Deucalion asked coolly. Stepping towards Allison, he snarled lowly._

_“you want to know why, I killed my pack?” he asked again. “why I _murdered_  those who were closest to me? You really want to know, Argent?” his throat was full of emotion. “because I was once in love. With your family member actually,  _Alexander Argent._  And your grandfather – the sick, psychopathic, evil son of a bitch, planned with own pack –  _my own pack_  to kill my mate. To kill my soul mate. And I could do nothing _, nothing_  – but let the last thing I ever saw, to be my pack –  _my family_  – and my mate’s family, kill him. Rip out his throat and let him die. And when I could not get any worse? They took my eyes from me – so  _every time_  I dream, I see my mate. And  _every time_  I awake, I hear his cries. And the laughter of his own family – his own  _brother_ , as he died. So I killed them _. I killed them all, and enjoyed it_ , because they had enjoyed killing my mate. So next time you decide to talk to me, watch what you say  _little girl_. Because I will rip your throat out without hesitation. There was only ever one good argent, and he died because of your family – my family. “_

_“Guys” Melissa’s voice broke the tension. “someone else died, this time is was Doctor Hilyard – a doctor. We know who she’s going for next”_

 

 

 

The next morning was tense, simply due to the fact that everyone within the loft was tense. Although spread out in the loft, bodies seemingly comfortable, their faces were all tense. Stiles looked up at his dad and chris who were together in the corner, looking over an array on guns and filling them with bullets. Spread out along a table were several different types of weapons – guns, knives, bow and arrows and heavy artillery. Derek was sitting on the wooden chair, his arms folded and his expression closed off. The rest of the pack was fixated on Derek’s 60” tv, currently showing a rerun of the big bang theory.

“so, am I the only one who feels a strange sense of foreboding?” stiles asked hesitantly, looking up at everyone around the room

“no, I suspect that feeling is because you think one of us will die” peter commented, smirking happily at stiles. Once again, stiles rolled his eyes, turning them back to Sheldon who was currently doing something stupid as usual.

“I really feel like somethings going down tonight” stiles told everyone seriously, capturing Derek’s eyes to emphasise his point. Derek nodded, raising an eyebrow imperceptibly. Stiles blushed under the attention of derek’s dark eyes, causing derek to smirk a little.

“well then, we need to be prepared” Derek commanded in his alpha voice, brows furrowing in concern. Scott nodded from where he was seated, shifting slightly so he could see everyone.

“run the plan by me again?” he asked.

“okay” stiles took the lead. “we think she’s heading for the nemeton, so that’s where we will go. “

“but what we’re forgetting is that we won’t have any powers” Erica piped up. She was bviously irritated at the fact,since she rolled her eyes and snarled lightly.

“so we rely on normal weapons” Allison confirmed. “today, we do as much fighting as possible. If we get close to her, we can try to harm her with mistletoe”

“okay, so that’s the plan for today” stiles nodded. “I need to do something today though” he told everyone, standing up and nodding to them.

“stiles” Ethan caught his arm. “don’t go alone, I’ll come with you” he told stiles, shooting a quick look to Derek who nodded. Stile sighed, shrugging in acceptance and gesturing for the twin to follow him.

“wait, let me speak to you stiles” derek commanded and asked, standing up and moving quickly towards Stiles. Stiles gestured for ethan to wait for him, and followed derek outside to the balcony where they could not be heard.

“Stiles, tonight might not be good. There might be casualities, if so – I want you to save yourself” derek told him seriously, plaing both hands on stiles’ shoulders nad looking into his eyes. stiles sighed, looking away from him.

“I cant promise that”

“I mean it!” derek snarled, pulling stiles closer.”I don’t want you to get hurt stiles. Not again, not for anyone”

Stiles frown softened, smiling gently as he looked up at derek. Placing his hands on derkes face, he said “I want everyone to survive derek, I mean it” he vowed. Derek smiled, pulling stiles even closer until their lips met softly. Stiles sighed into the kiss, his entire body melting into derek’s until it felt like one. The kiss slowly grew stronger and stronger, lips pressing harder against one anothers until stiles began to feel electricity running through his body. Pulling away from derek, stiles panted shallowly. “I promise to do what I can” he repeated, then pulled derek to him with a smile, kissing him again.

By the time stiles had finished the kiss, he walked back into the loft. His hair was mussed and his lips looked swollen, but he didn’t really care. Gesturing for ethan to follow him, he ignored the catcalls from Erica and left the awkward atmosphere, hurrying down the stairs and exiting the building. Once they entered Stiles’ jeep, they begun to drive out of town, gradually increasing in speed as he sped further and further away from the town.

“where are we going?” Ethan asked him.

“we’re going to a witches apocethary” he informed him.

“why?”

“I need to get some herbs to strengthen my sparky side”

“for what?”

“well duh! If I don’t have my wolf side, the I definitely need my other half. If we look at this realistically, then we will most likely be relying on me. I don’t have the raw power, so I need an external boost” stiles said, shooting a grin

“so essentially steroids?”

“yep”

“but stiles- “Ethan begun, quickly cutting off his words, causing stiles to look at him in concern. H bit wryly at his lip, face frowning as he was uncertain as to if he should admit what he was thinking.

“what?” stiles asked, shifting his body so he could sit facing Ethan properly.

“well, what if – what if you’re right, and you do need to fight her. And you’re the _only_ _one_ who can. And if she – hurts you?” he asked sadly, eyes wide. Stiles was taken aback at the fear in his eyes, the fear strong enough to render Ethan looking like a young teenager again. Stiles patted his shoulder sympathetically, biting at his lip as he leaned forward to ruffle his hair

“I’ve thought about it, of course. And I know I could – well, end up dead or something. But as long as I can save all of you, it’s a win” he confessed.

“stiles, promise me you won’t!” Ethan begged him, eyes flashing red in worry.

“wont what? Kill her?” stiles asked him, letting out a small laugh.

“don’t sacrifice yourself like that” Ethan begged him again, looking deeply into stiles’ eyes.

“if needed, I will” stiles told him without flinching, not wanting to lie.

“promise me you will do whatever is needed to survive” Ethan asked him.

“uh- okay fine I promise” stiles vowed, shifting imperceptibly and then looking away in guilt. What Ethan didn’t know was the stiles was able to lie without being detected by werewolves.

“good” Ethan responded, letting out a small sigh as his body slumped further in his seat.

“good” stiles smiled at him.

Upon reaching the shop, stiles told Ethan to stay inside. Ethan grumbled about it, and for a second looked as if he was going to fight his way inside the shop. However, from a small glare from stiles, he reluctantly stepped back and sat back in the car. He took out his phone, immediately going online to find something to take up his time as Stiles went inside the shop.

Stiles pushed the old door open hesitantly, instantly being assaulted by the smell of incense. Shutting the door carefully, he looked around. The shop he was in was old – it looked like a library, and had several items on the dusty shelves. Stiles peered at the glass jars with indecipherable items inside, and attempted to read the names of the jars on the shelf. Eventually he gave up, walking towards the front., but not before shooting another glance at the last jar. It was tall and wide, with dust completely covering it. Inside, there was something that looked like a little arm – mangled and rotten. Turning back to the front of the store, he saw that the till was empty.

“hello?” he called out, turning his head from side to side to look around the shop again.

“hello” he heard a voice reply. Looking around the room though, stiles was unable to find or sense anyone in the room. Frowning, stiles took a step back in caution.

“Where are you?” he asked nervously, hands tightening in fists as he prepare his body for a fight.

“relax, I’m not going to hurt you” the female voice said, her words tinged with humour. From the corner of the room, out of the darkness appeared a young face. Face pale and angular, her blue eyes were made much more intense by the long red hair flowing down her face. She smirked, stepping towards him.

“hi, I’m stiles” he told her, stretching out a hand as he smiled awkwardly at her. She smiled back, instead choosing to fist bump him.

“hey, I’m Melisandre” she told him, smiling widely at him. Stepping closer, she walked behind the till and begun to flicker through her books.

“so stiles, what can I do for you today?” she asked him in a business-like tone, looking up from the book.

“I need something which can strengthen a spark’s power and – and limit a druid’s power” he told her. Her eyes widened a bit, brow twitching up.

“interesting. I suppose this has something to do with the sacrifices in the next town?” she asked him curiously. Stiles nodded, smile slowly fading.

“yeah” he told her. “anyway, is there anything I can get to help?” he asked her

“yeah sure, wait here and I’ll get something for you. How much power do you need?”

“As much as I can” he told her. She stopped quickly, freezing in her step as she turned to him.

“I- the strongest herbs can eventually kill you. Maybe kill you in a go if you take too much” she told him with undisguised worry in her voice.

“I need the strongest herbs” he told her again.

“okay” she told him, turning around and disappearing behind the shelves. Flickering through certain shelves she begun to ask him some more questions.

“so how long have you been a spark?”

“well, I think all my life. But I’ve only begun to use it in the last few weeks”

“wow really? What can you do?”

“use fire, make it extend along my whole body. Tinge it with wolfs bane” he told her

“no way! That’s amazing” she exclaimed, eyes wide in awe. Stiles blushed from the compliment, looking back to the front of the store.

“thanks”

“Okay, I think I found some. Here, have a look at these herbs. Arnica increases psychic powers; Burnet is for protection and counters other magic and Dragons blood is to increase energy. Use these with the standard herbs like wolfs bane, mistletoe and mountain ash and you should be fine. The burnet will protect your hands against the wolfs bane too” she told him, before he could open his mouth to tell her he was a werewolf.

“listen to me, if you’re serious about strengthening your power, then take this. Out of her cardigan pocket she took out a vial, filled with blueish-black liquid. “if you’re powers are lacking, then drink it. It will give you a boost of power but it might not – it might not guarantee your life” she told him.

“thanks” he said. “how much is that?” he asked her in a neutral tone, pulling out his wallet.

“no” she said immediately, placing her hand on his shoulder. “I don’t know you, but I feel like I do. I feel like you’re important to us – to here. So, take it for free. But promise me you will do what you can” she pleaded, blue eyes looking deeply and unnervingly into his eyes. he nodded and she smiled.

“Goodbye stiles stilinski” she said, then disappeared into the darkness. Stiles walked to the door, then froze. He had never given her his last name. so how did she-?

 

 

 

“Where do you think she is?” Derek asked stiles quietly as they walked through the forest. The two packs had decided to split up into smaller groups with team leaders. The team was as follows:

Stiles, Derek&Peter and Lydia

Duke, Ennis, Ethan and Aiden

Scott, Allison, Scott and Isaac

Erica, Boyd, Sheriff, Kali and Jackson

“I think she’ll be the closest to the nemeton, we need to get there quickly” stiles urged them, gesturing for them to follow him through the woods. The woods were dark by now, the skies only lit up with the stars and the white clouds in the sky. Stiles looked nervously up at the moon – in a short while the moon would change- change and reduce them to simple humans.

“everyone have guns?” Peter asked

“yeah” Derek confirmed.

“yep” Lydia added, nodding towards the two guns in her holster.

Stiles took out his phone to message the team leaders – Scott, Duke and his dad.

**Where are you? Found the nemeton yet?**

After a few short minutes, the resounding ‘no’s’ from each message was enough to damper his spirits.

“we need to find her before the moon. At least then we might have the chance to fight her” stiles told them.

“try to use your magic” peter suggested to him. Stiles nodded, shutting his eyes and holding out his hands. Although he didn’t know what she looked like, her knew enough about her to at least try a locator spell.

Focusing on what he knew: white skin, brown eyes, black hair, name Jennifer or Julia, druid and previous members of Kali’s pack, Kali’s lover.

After a few short moments, his hands begun to tingle. Open his eyes hesitantly, he spoke aloud. “I think I know where she is, follow me and call the others to follow us”

It seemed that depending which direction stiles pointed his hands, they would tingle or not. Feeling enthusiastic, stiles begun to follow his hands, moving into a slight jog to get there quickly. Focusing only on the pins and needles – not on the dark skies, the looming trees, the absence of life – he continued to follow them.

Eventually he was aware of the rest of the pack following him, them lagging back with him at the forefront. Then, he noticed that the trees ahead of him were becoming more and more scattered, suggesting that ahead of him was an open area.

“guys, I think I’ve found it. Follow me and- “he was cut off by a body hitting him at full speed. Flying backwards, stiles hit the ground with a large thump. Looking up, he found a snarling werewolf on top of him. The disfigured face attempted to lean down and bite out stiles throat. “uh uh buddy!” he cried out, punching the werewolf in the face. Then whipping out his claws, he quickly sliced it across the werewolf’s throat. As blood gushed out of the wound, dripping heavily onto his face, stiles pushed the body off him. Standing up, he found that the area had broken down into chaos. His dad and Chris were fighting a large werewolf together, both shooting off rounds into the werewolf’s body.

Erica and Boyd were fighting another one, Erica clenching her fist around the female wolf’s hair as Boyd used his claws to rip into her chest.

Derek was fully formed, leaping around the area to attack one particularly vicious male wolf that was evading capture.

Allison and Lydia had teamed up with their arrow and gun, hitting the fighting wolves to incapacitate them.

Duke and peter was individually fighting their own wolves, roaring and slicing into them – but not without taking some heavy hits themselves.

Kali and Ennis were doing what they did best, using their hands – and feet- to attack all wolves in their surrounding vicinity. Stiles saw kali do a roundhouse sweep which ended with her slicing open a wolf’s throat with her feet – wow.

The twins had combined into their one, frightening large form and was flitting around helping all wolves against the enemy.

Stiles watched for a moment, before being urged by his wolf to join in. running over to where duke was, stiles launched himself in the air, smashing the body to the ground. Before the female could gather herself, stiles rapidly hit her face twice before using his fist to rip out her throat. As his blood was splattered with more blood, he roared viciously.

Standing up, he heaved heavily. Looking around the battlefield, he noticed something in particular. At the end – right by the nemeton, was who he assumed – Julia. Stiles grinned cruelly, running fully speed towards her. She grinned as she saw him, raising her hand.

Flicking her hand, she directed a fireball towards him. But stiles didn’t slow down. Instead, he pulled out his own fire, letting it seep into his very aura. As he continued to run, the fireball hit him directly in the chest, but was absorbed by his own fire. He smirked as he watched her face fall, then freeze in shock as he directed his own fireball. It was so quick and powerful that she was too slow to move, the fireball hitting her on her shoulder.

She winced from the impact, but tried to stand up quickly. Stiles ran towards her, full form. He crashed into her, fists pounding against her. She roared aloud, flicking her hand in his face. Stiles winced from the immediate pain – wolfs bane, and stiles responded by hitting her in the face.

“you must be stiles” she snarled at him, hitting him in the face. Stiles rolled across the ground, swiftly avoiding her foot which crashed to the ground. However, he wasn’t lucky the second time. Her foot crashed onto his arm, quickly breaking it. Stiles kicked out, hitting her directly in the stomach and pushing her backwards. Standing up, stiles unsheathed his claws. Quickly swiping towards her neck, stiles growled in unhappiness as she quickly moved out the way. Instead, his claws slice along her shoulder, resulting in a deep gash.

“you can’t beat me!” she shouted arrogantly, eyes flashing. Stiles grinned, taking out his own herbs and blowing it into her face. He watched, bizarrely disgusted and awed as her beautiful face flashed d- breaking down into something disfigured and ugly. Her hair was gone, her face looking burnt and wrinkled. Stiles frowned in disgust, kicking out at her again.

She stood up, preparing to attack him. Then she froze, looking up at the sky. Letting out a laugh, she pointed up.

“the moon’s here now, get ready to say bye to your friends!” she taunted him, turning around and running back towards where everyone was fighting.

Stiles chased after her, watching as everyone begun to falter. Stiles watched as Derek’s wolfed out face turned back to his human one, frowning as he looked up at the sky.

“see! You don’t have your powers anymore, get ready to die!” she yelled aloud, her voice echoing tauntingly in the battlefield.

The wolves she had hired – or forced- to fight for her turned back in confusion. “where’s our powers?!” one of the men yelled furiously.

“didn’t I tell you? All wolves lose power this day. And I get stronger”

“so how do we kill them?!” the same man yelled again.

“your hands?” she asked uncaringly.

“luckily we thought of that” Peter teased, quickly pulling out his gun and firing it at the man who asked the questions. The bullet hit his head, sinking into his skull. He froze, then his body crumpled to the floor.

“who’s next?” peter asked, waving his gun around. The rest of the wolves – now humans launched themselves at stiles’ friends. Fortunately, they all took out their guns and knives, fighting back against their enemy with ferocious capability.

Stiles turned around again, looking for the darach. Seeing she was gone, stiles jogged back to where he had been before. As he jogged, stiles took out the herbs from his pocket. Pulling them from their little sachets, stiles dumped them all in his mouth – all except for the final vial he had been given. Frowning at the intensely bitter taste. Stiles shook his head to remove himself of the flavour and continued to run. As he ran further and further away from the fight, he realised he was alone- and isolated.

Finding the nemeton, stiles walked towards it. Placing his hand on it, he was able to feel the power it radiated.

“this is where I nearly died you know” Julia appeared out of the darkness, smiling as she walked towards him.

“really?” stiles asked

“oh yeah. Kali – my lover, had nearly killed me. I begged the nemeton to save me, and it did. The last person to die there, Paige – Derek’s lover, her blood saved me. And so I came for revenge”

“and the innocents?” stiles couldn’t help but asking.

“collateral damage” she shrugged without care.

“okay” stiles simply replied, not sure what else to say.

“you’re going to die here stiles” she told him

“I don’t think so” he quipped

“well I do”

“well only one of us will be right” stiles told her, shrugging. As she walked towards him, stiles begun to move. He soon found themselves walking around in circles, both avoiding one another.

“are you ready to fight?” she asked him.

“sure” stiles told her.

“you’re a baby against me. But, I’d like a good fight” she taunted him.

“as you command” stiles told her, sarcastically saluting her. She smirked.

“let’s go then” she said, and without further and begun to fight him. Launching further fire at him, stiles moved out the way. Quickly focusing, stiles was able to bring out his fire into his aura. Letting it seep from his pores, he infused it with mistletoe and wolfs bane just as he had done before. Then, he did something no one else knew about. He let electricity seep into his aura, steadily crackling and expanding with power. Stiles bit his lip in a grimace to hide the pain. But it worked – the moment she stepped into his aura she leaped back, yelping in pain.

“okay, you’re decidedly more interesting” she said with a thoughtful tone. Stiles smirked.

“how dyou like this?” she asked, flicking her hand towards him. Stiles was unable to duck as the sharply formed rocks hit into him, piercing his skin and causing him to bleed. Irritatingly, his lack of werewolf powers meant the rapidly pouring blood didn’t heal, it just continued to flow.

“what are you going to stiles? Really? You can’t beat me, but you can live. Run, go now and I wont kill you” she flicked her hands again, balls of white fire hitting his chest in rapid succession. Stiles staggered back, losing hold of his fire aura.

“no” he managed to grunt out. She flicked her hand again, small metallic pieces piercing his stomach and legs. He stumbled back, his left leg weaker than he remembered.

“no” he refused. She shrugged to herself, flicking her hand. This time the roots from the ground rose up, twining itself around his ankles and pulling him towards the ground. Stiles attempted to struggle, but ws too weak. As he was brought to his knees, stiles grunted out and looked up at her in defiance.

“no, bitch” he taunted, smirking as she launched further fire at him. By now, his aura fire had been completely extinguished. No longer able to protect him. As the fire grew, eating away at his skin stiles felt himself tettering on the edge of consciousness. He grunted, trying to stay away – but it was hard. Oh god was it hard.

“stiles!” he looked up sluggishly, able to make out the figures of the pack running towards him. They froze at the sight of his near broken body on the ground, weakened and disgraced.

“tell me, why ae you doing this?” he asked her.

“because I want revenge. Deucalion persuaded kali to do it to me!” she yelled furiously. “and kali did it! Killed us all!” she yelled out, her form flickering again into the gruesome alien looking thing.

“I wanted power” kali told her simpy, stepping forward. her eyes quickly met stiles, looked over assessingly at him and then looked away. To everyone else, she simply looked concerned – to stiles? He knew that she understood his plan, to buy some time until the moon had changed back again.

“I thought you loved me!” Julia cried out in aner and bitterness.

“I did. But I loved power more” she told her, face seemingly sad.

“its not enough! I have power, I am strong!” Julia screamed.”but I wouldn’t have hurt you for it!” she yelled angrly.

“I apologise, it was my fauly” duke intercepted, stepping forward and holding up his hands. “I did it” he told her.

Stiles looked up at the moon, the clouds were nearly gone. It meant there was only a few more minutes until they would have their power back. Stiles let his right hand slip out of the roots unnoticed. He slowly angled it to the back of his pocket, his two fingers able to grip the small vial and pull it out.

When he did, he noticed Ethan’s eyes on him – his eyes were wide, looking shocked. He didn’t know what it was, but he knew that it was probably dangerous to stiles.

Stiles shrugged, watching as Julia was consumed further with rage. As she stepped towards duke in anger, stiles quickly unscrewed the bottle and downed it in one.

He knew it was dangerous, and that he might not be able to survive this – but he had to save his friends and family. Here they were, broken and weary, but standing before the darach ready to sacrifice their lives for him. He had to help them.

As the thick liquid slowly made its way down his throat, stiles was unable to contain his full body shudder. His nerves felt alight with power and strength – something so pure, so raw that he didn’t feel like he could control. Quickly breaking free of the ropes, he gained the attention of the darach.

“how did you-?!” she cried out in anger, but stiles didn’t answer. He instead released his aura of fire, tinging it with mistletoe and electricity, making it stronger than before. He stepped towards her, grinning viciously as she attempted to side step him.

“I’m stronger!” she yelled out arrogantly, causing stiles to laugh. At her frown he pointed to the moon, and they all watched as the clouds disappeared and the moon turned back. Julia’s face was one of horror as she released the power was gone; only opening her mouth to scram as stiles descended on her. He wrapped his arms around her, tight. Electrocuting her entire body and filling it with mistletoe. She screamed, wrapping an arm around stiles – then stiles felt the most incredible, haunting pain he had ever felt. Everything he was doing to her, she was doing to him!

“stop stiles!” Derek yelled out.

“no, I’ve got her!” stiles yelled back, holding on tight.

“you don’t!” he called back.

“it’s just dependent on who can last longer!” he replied, strengthening the power of his aura. Julia’s body writhed and spasmed as she let out wordless screams. Eyes rolling into the back of her head, she collapsed to the ground, still shaking for a few seconds until she stopped – body still and lifeless.

Stiles smirked, raising his hands in a cheerful gesture. Then he stumbled, falling to his knees. He gasped aloud, body crashing to the ground. Body spasming in pain, stiles was numb to everything around him. He was faintly aware of something faintly screaming out his name, picking up his body.

The last thing he saw was the dark skies, the bright moon and the clouds shifting away. His gaze blurred, losing detail and perceptiveness until everything went hazy.

 

“oh god, stiles. Stiles!” Derek cried out, carrying stiles form away from Julia’s. he gasped out, looking down at stiles cool body. Derek’s face crumpled into fear and despair, looking over to the sheriff for some form of advice. The man said nothing, but his body shook in silent tears.

“what are we doing to do?!” Scott cried out, running over to stiles body and touching his body. He gasped the moment his hand touched stiles, the cool skin feeling alarmingly weird against his skin.

No one said anything, watching wordlessly as Derek held stiles lifeless form.

 

“wait!” kali cried out, looking at stiles’ slumped form. “wasn’t this place where Julia used a sacrifice to keep her life?”

“yeah” Derek said, “yeah” he repeated, eyes wide

“if a sacrifice is made, we can save stiles!” she told everyone enthusiastically. Scott tried to smile, but it was unconvincing and showed just how much he didn’t trust Kali’s words.

“what sacrifice? I’ll do it” the sheriff volunteered, tears streaming down his face as he walked over to Derek and held stiles dying body.

“no offence sheriff, but it won’t be strong enough. The last person was an innocent virgin, the sacrifice needs to be like that” peter said, voice unconventionally soothing as he looked over stiles lifeless body.

“I’ll do it” Derek said gently, stepping towards stiles and lifting his slackened body.

“Derek, you-re not” Scott begun, before cutting off as Derek shot him a sharp glare.

“just shut up Scott” he growled, laying stiles’ body over the stump of the nemeton. Placing his hand over stiles heart, Derek bit into his other hand, allowing the blood to drop over the nemeton.

Bowing his head, he shut his eyes and begun to mouth soundless words to himself. The silence in the forest was loud enough to cloud of the thoughts of the others – everyone single one of them staring in horror at the sight before them. Stiles was pale – no heart beat could be heard, his face loose with life and his body still. Derek remained shut, eyes scrunched up. Then he spoke.

“yes” was all he said, but it was apparently enough. As the instant the word was formed, the forest begun to louden. Wind begun to swirl around their bodies, growing louder and thicker and stronger until he rests of them couldn’t stand it. Taking steps back to shield their faces. Then light was emitted from the nemeton’s base, enveloping the entirely of stiles’ lifeless body, bright enough that they had to cover their faces from the celestial light. Derek let out a loud roar – a beckoning and terrifying one, head arched up towards the moon. The howl was one of pride and sorrow intertwined, enough to tug onto the heartstrings of everyone there.

As Derek’s roar eventually dimmed in sound, their gaze returned back to stiles who was-

Whose arm was moving!

“stiles!” the sheriff called out in apparent joy, running towards stiles and grabbing him forward.

“Dad?” stiles asked, hugging his dad back as he looked around at the crowd of people

“what happened?”

“you died son” he said brokenly, clutching stiles closer and kissing his forehead multiple times.

“what happened?” stiles asked again, looking around at the rest of the pack who had moved closer, swarming stiles and all of them touching him in comfort.

“Derek saved you” Scott whispered, looking at Derek who was smiling gently.

“how?” stiles asked brokenly, eyes focused solely on Derek

“I had to make a sacrifice”

“not- not your life!” stiles whispered in horror. Derek smiled, shaking his head.

“no. I just gave up something” he told stiles, brushing a hand against stiles still pale face.

“you’re – you’re alpha power?” stiles asked in shock, he stared at Derek with awe.

Derek nodded, letting a small smile escape. He gripped stiles’ hand tighter, placing a kiss to the palm.

The rest of the pack, both human and werewolf alike, let out sounds of shock. Derek’s eyes flashed, their familiar blue. The red was gone – and stiles felt heartbroken and proud that Derek had done it for him. He hand known that the alpha power could be given up, but the fact Derek had obviously done it proved he did care about stiles – immensely

“Derek, you didn’t need to do this” stiles told Derek, eyes wide but tone soft. No one had ever made a gesture so grand before, and stiles was honestly feeling a bit overwhelmed and embarrassed at the way he felt.

“I wanted to” he told stiles, “you mean more to me than anything – anyone else. To give up something that was never mine, to save you – well, that’s everything” he said softly.

Stiles blushed, hesitantly reached out a hand towards Derek’s face, cupping his cheek. Derek turned his head, placing a kiss to stiles’ palm.

“well, I hate to interrupt. But there’s business to be done stiles” Deucalion’s familiar voice came from out of the darkness. Stiles smile dropped, his eyes flickering hesitantly from Derek to duke.

“I – I understand” he said tonelessly, standing gup from the nemeton and walking towards Deucalion. Derek reached out a hand, grabbing stiles towards him.

“Wait stiles, I need to say something” Scott interrupted. “I wanted to apologise man. I was cruel, and judging of you – it’s true, I was so wrapped up in Allison that I didn’t notice you. That was my fault. I’m sorry stiles” he apologised, face crumpled. Stiles smiled weakly, reaching out a fist to bump Scott’s.

“me too stiles. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take him away from you. And what you said is true- about my family, but I’ll work on it. I will” Allison vowed intently, smiling a small smile at stiles who nodded, but said nothing.

“I guess it’s me then. Listen stilinski, I was a dick. But, I guess I could be nicer” was all Jackson said.

“same here. I’m a bitch, I am. However, I could and will change” Lydia told, smiling uncharacteristically at him.

“hey batman. I’m sorry for the way I treated. I was your catwoman and I – I stopped along the way. I’ll try to be better” Erica told him, causing stiles to let out a small smile. As Boyd stepped forward, stiles waved him off. He didn’t need Boyd to apologise for anything, because Boyd had never changed – he’d always been the same as he always was.

Stiles pulled himself out of Derek’s arm, rousing Derek from his trance and causing him to leap into action.

“stiles? What – I don’t understand” he said brokenly. Stiles smiled – well attempted to. He tried to raise the corner of his mouth, but he knew the tears cascading down his face was ruining his pitiful attempt at a lie.

“it – the only reason we came back was to kill her. We did. I’ve – the mission has been completed” stiles tried to smile but failed. “so it’s time for me to go” he shrugged without meaning, unable to look away from Derek’s eyes.

“no” Derek denied, shaking his head back and forth. He stepped closer, pulling stiles against his own body. Placing his hand on stiles’ jaw, he tilted up his head, looking deep into his eyes. “no” he repeated brokenly. “you can’t just – _go._ Not like this, not now stiles. I -we, I just got you back. I want to be with you stiles and – and I can’t do that if you’re gone” he pleaded, eyes watering.

Stiles shook his head faintly, amber eyes shedding tears. Derek ran his thumb across the tears, watching stiles with a hopeful look. “I can’t Derek. I made a promise.” At that moment, he felt both their hearts breaking. Stiles didn’t want to have to do this, but he had no choice. “I want to be here with you too. I- I’m in love with you Derek” he confessed.

Derek let out a broken smile, hiccupping a sob. “I love you too, stiles stilinski” he admitted, pulling stiles face towards his as he kissed him gently on the lips. “that’s why you can’t go – don’t leave me stiles” he begged. Stiles shook his head, stepped back.

“stiles no” Derek pleaded, reaching out a hand and pulling him back against Derek’s body. “when I thought you was dead, I wanted to die too. I held your hand – didn’t feel a pulse, and I prayed to whoever was listening for you to come back. I would’ve given anything, _anything_ , to save you. And now – and now you’re here – here, but you have to go. I don’t accept it stiles, please don’t” he asked again, tears streaming down his face. Stiles cried, placing both his hands on Derek’s face as he leaned up and kissed him on his lips.

“I’m sorry” he said again, bowing his head. “I’m so sorry Derek. I don’t want to leave you” he confessed. Eyes wide, he brushed his hands along Derek’s face. Pleadingly, he wished for Derek to understand how much he was loved – that stiles loved him with his entire being, but couldn’t stay with him. 

“everyone leaves me” Derek sounded completely broken, his heart shattered. Stiles cried again, holding Derek’s hand even stronger. It was true, he knew it was – most of Derek’s family had perished, the last one had jumped at the chance to leave. And stiles – the second person he had ever loved, was going to leave him – for the second time.

“I can’t- I can’t” stiles stammered, rubbing away the tears in his eyes. He could almost hear his heart breaking, breaking again. The last time stiles had left, he was sorrowful but was also filled with rage. This time though, all he felt was overwhelming despair and sorrow at the fact he was leaving again. Leaving again, after

“you can’t leave me too stiles – not you. I lost everyone I loved, and I lost you once too. I can’t lose you again”

“you don’t have a choice” stiles whispered sadly, taking a step back. Derek followed him, stretching out a hand and looking forlornly at stiles.

“please” Derek whispered one last time. Stiles said nothing, just shook his head, taking another step backwards. He turned to duke, who looked at him with such sorrow that stiles had to break eye contact.

“let’s go then” he said monotonously, trying to dull out the sound of his heart breaking. he looked up at the bright moon, so vivid now the dark clouds had disappeared. He was suddenly aware of everything around him – the cool air against his skin, raising hairs. The crunch of his boots against the ground, breaking twigs and leaves as stiles stepped forward. The forest was hauntingly silent, absent of animal life.

“stiles” duke said, reaching out a hand to him. Stiles slapped the hand away, taking a step back and wrapping his arms around himself. He bowed his head, his body shaking in overwhelming sorrow.

“I loved Alex, you know” duke told him. “I know how you feel” he said, voice sympathetic. He reached out a hand to stiles, rubbed it comfortingly along stiles arm and then pulled it back.

“I know” stiles said, nodding his head as he looked at Derek. Derek, who was slumped, eyes looking down as he ran his hand through his hair in a gesture of sorrow. Stiles dad had placed an arm around Derek’s shoulder, patting him comfortingly on the back but also shedding tears.

“and I’ve lived every day since without him, feeling lost and broken. But now I have someone else” he said, glancing at peter who smiled minutely. “and I don’t feel so lost anymore. I think that sometimes you can lose a love and move on” he told stiles, looking towards Derek whose head was raised in their direction.

Stiles looked forlornly at Derek, then looked quickly away back to duke. Stiles was still shaking, the streams of tears never ceasing. Nevertheless, he nodded in acceptance of a fact he could never accept – a statement so completely bizarre and unrealistic that he himself did not believe he looked convincing enough.

“but, I don’t think it’s the case for you” duke told him. “I think you love him, and have always loved him” stiles eyes widened, hope rising in his chest. He looked quickly to Derek, who was also looking in anticipation at what Deucalion had to say. “but love cannot get in the way of the alpha pack rules” he intoned. Stiles nodded, still unable to stop the tears. “however, the alpha rules dictate that there must be a suitable alpha in beacon hills. Since Derek is one no longer, eh will require someone else to replace him”

Stiles gasped loudly, eyes staring intently at duke as his breathing begun to get frantic. Fingers twitching, he took a step in duke’s direction – then stopped, swivelling his body towards Derek, taking a step towards him.

“I – does this mean?” he asked

“stiles, do you vow to protect beacon hills as an alpha?” duke intoned.

“yes” stiles whispered.

“then yes” duke replied, finally letting his face fall into a smile. Stiles breathed out in relief, turning to face Derek and moving towards him as fast as he feet would allow. Derek had the same thought, as he raced towards stiles, both of them crashing together. Stiles let out a sob of delight, grabbing Derek by the neck and kissing him on the lips.

“I love you Derek, I do” stiles told him fervently. “I love you too, I’ve never loved anyone like this – you’re everything” Derek whispered in reverence. Stiles let out another sob, kissing Derek and holding onto him as tight as possible.

“congratulations stiles” peter told him, appearing from nowhere. Smiling at both of them, he placed a small kiss on Derek’s head, and then on stiles.

“you’re – leaving?” stiles asked.

“yes” peter said, “we all are” he looked back to Duke, Kali, Ennis and the twins. “our job here is done” he told stiles. Stiles nodded, hugging peter tightly.

“Derek, I’m proud of you. I’ve done a lot of terrible things, but I do love you. And I think you and stiles will be extremely happy. I’m sorry for everything” he told Derek, shooting a smile at him before stepping back.

Embraced in Derek’s warmth, stiles watched as his pack – his former pack stood together. They looked as formidable as ever, outlines barely visible against the dark trees behind them. Only their vivid eyes stood out, glowing against the darkness as they looked intently at stiles.

“stiles, look after beacon hills, or we’ll be back” duke told him, smiling at him. Stiles let out a small laugh, waving at the alpha. He felt happy, but also extremely sorrowful as he was aware that an end to a part of his life was slowly approaching. Duke turned first, hand in hand with peter and disappeared in the darkness. Kali and Ennis followed, nodding at stiles. Last, was the twins who winked at stiles. “stay safe” they told him, before they too turned and disappeared.

The silence in the forest was even louder. But, as stiles stood there, embraced in Derek’s warmth and surrounded by his entire family, he couldn’t feel more at home. Because he was – at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, Id just like to say thank you to everyone who helped me create this and make it what it was. it was great!!!
> 
> special thanks goes out to: 
> 
> worksmakeme  
> extentia  
> blackkdragon  
> imockusall  
> zeebee239  
> mayyflowerr_17  
> Jluis
> 
> M  
> alpacacommander  
> rlewis93  
> pycho21  
> Sylvia  
> connor  
> stormofdarkness  
> vampwerewolfbite99  
> denelian  
> 10millionfireflies
> 
> and most importantly...  
> mirror of love !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> you guys have been great and Im thankful for all the support and ideas, but most importantly I'd like to say thankyou to Mirror of love who kept me going and was completely AWESOME!!!!
> 
> thankyou for everything!!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment guysss!!


End file.
